


Mic Drops And Astronauts

by nvmsl



Series: We Could Be Immortals (Just Not For Long) [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Astronauts, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvmsl/pseuds/nvmsl
Summary: “Zoe, don’t you ever get tired of all of this?” Artemis asked, waving her hands at your surroundings. “As much as I love this town, I can’t imagine living here for the rest of my life.”“I can’t imagine being anywhere else, though.”“You’re kidding, right?”“Why would you think that?”***The one where you became an A-list singer and I was just your longtime best friend from a small town in the middle of nowhere.(AKA: The one where our paths diverged, but somehow we still came back and found each other.)***PLEASE NOTE: Includes mentions of drinking, suicide, smut, and spoilers for the Broadway musical, Hadestown.  Not necessarily in that order.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Artemis/Zoë Nightshade (Percy Jackson), Calypso/Leo Valdez, Connor Stoll/Drew Tanaka, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Sadie Kane/Walt Stone, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Zoë Nightshade/Drew Tanaka, Zoë Nightshade/Hylla Ramírez-Arellano
Series: We Could Be Immortals (Just Not For Long) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863319
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Mic Drops And Astronauts

**_August, 2014._ **

“Zoe, don’t you ever get tired of all of this?” Artemis asked, waving her hands at your surroundings. “As much as I love this town, I can’t imagine living here for the rest of my life.” 

The two of you were on the roof of Artemis's home, which overlooked the far edge of your school’s meager football and baseball fields. She stood in front of you, gazing at something in the distance, while you sat on an old picnic blanket, leaning back against the striped fabric. 

“I can’t imagine being anywhere else, though.” 

She looked at you incredulously. “You’re kidding, right?” 

“Why would you think that?” 

“Oh, gods, you’re not.” Artemis fell into the blanket next to you. “That’s it. If my songs get out there, I’m going to drag you around the world with me.” 

“ _When,_ not if your songs get out there. And what if I don’t want to go?” 

She feigned an expression of hurt. “You’re my best friend. You would really turn down free traveling with me?” 

Her sarcastic words brought a soft smile to your face. “Of course not. If you want me to tag along, well, it’s not like there’s much I can do.” 

“So you’ll say yes when the time comes?” 

“ _I_ _f_ the time comes, you mean.”

“Blah, you're such a hypocrite. Just a second ago you were saying _when_ .” She held out her smallest finger. “Pinkie promise? _When_ the time comes, you'll go touring with me, without a single complaint.” 

"Only after we've both graduated. College, I mean." 

"Fine," Artemis huffed. "After college." 

You reached up and wrapped your pinkie around hers. Even as you sighed dramatically, you couldn’t help but smile. 

“Pinkie promise it is.” 

**_October, 2014._ **

"Zoe, I broke up with Orion today." 

"You did _what_ now?" You looked at her in shock. "But I thought you didn't want to break up with him?" 

Artemis shook her head. "I've come to realize how toxic our relationship was. He's so controlling and misogynistic, I can't stand him anymore." 

"Oh." You blinked in surprise. "You're really done with him this time."

"Yeah, I am," she chuckled. "I still can't believe he cheated on me twice and I still stayed and forgave him. It's like he became a completely different person this past year." She sighed. "I really should've just listened to you." 

You were quiet for a moment at her confession. "How are you feeling?" 

"Honestly? Like I just shed some huge weight from my shoulders. I feel like I can write a long-ass song or two about this now." 

You burst out laughing at her bluntness because it was just so unexpected considering the fact that she just broke up with her boyfriend of ten months. "I'm sure you can. Can I come over?" 

"Yes, please. I need to talk shit about him to get some inspiration for what to write." 

"Sounds like a plan. I'll bring some snacks." 

**_\--- Thalia's First Interlude ---_ **

"Girl, I hate to break it to you, but do you not see the way she looks at you?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"She looks at you like you're the moon and stars and every single possible source of light in a night sky. You're so oblivious I'm actually frustrated just watching her dance around you." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Thalia. You should save your breath, we're running suicides next."

"I hate you."

"You'll be hating me, even more, when I'm waking you up at six on Saturdays to go to the gym when we're in college." 

"God, I'm _so_ not excited for that." 

**_December, 2014._ **

“Zoe, don't freak out but I GOT A FULL RIDE FOR NYU—“ 

“Wait, WHAT—” Next thing you knew, Artemis was wrapping her arms around you in a great hug. Even though you were happy that she’d made it to her dream school, you couldn’t help to swallow a lump in your throat. 

“Congratulations,” you said, with a wide smile. “I knew you’d make it!” 

“I’m going to New York,” she whispered back. Eyes still scanning the folded paper in her hands. “Gods, I’m going to _New York._ I can’t believe it. Like, concrete jungles and big lights inspiring you and all that. _New York._ Gods, everyone said I would never make it, is this paper even real?”

“I _can_ believe it, and that paper is most _definitely_ real,” You pulled back a little from the hug. “You’ll finally be where you belong.” 

“Really?” she sounded nervous. “I feel like I’m going to be so out of place. Like that small-town-girl-meets-big-city-world type of nervous.” 

“You’re going to do amazing,” you told her. “Plus, you’ve two record labels giving you subtle looks already. NYU’s just gonna prepare you for the logistics of the entertainment world, otherwise, you’re all set. Anyway, I expect to see your face on the front of a Spotify playlist sometime soon.” 

“If you say so...” she muttered skeptically. “Wait, have you gotten your letter from NYU yet?” She asked. “They definitely would have accepted you. Full ride, maybe throw in some extra deals, too, with your genius brain.” 

“I—“

“I can already see it! You’d fit right in with all the Astro-smarties at that NASA institute you’ve talked about.” 

You swallowed another lump in your throat at her words. It was time to come clean. “Actually, I think I’m going to be staying in Massachusetts.” 

“What? Why!?” The look she gave you made you feel even worse than you were already feeling. 

“My dad obviously wants me to stay in the area, and you know I can’t leave Calypso behind. MIT or Harvard is my only ticket out of this life, and if my interviews did go as well as my counselor thought... and I can’t just throw my sister to bet wolves...” You could feel your hands shaking when you said your next words.

“Artemis, I'm sorry, but I don’t have a backup plan. I didn’t apply to NYU or any schools out of state... I’m not going to New York with you.” 

**_February, 2015._ **

“Zoe, stop it! Ok, ok, I’m going!” Artemis gave you another pout before picking up her acoustic guitar and taking a deep breath. Moments later, you were settling in your seat in the third row, and she was walking onto the stage with her guitar in hand and stopping in front of the microphone to speak. 

“Hi everyone, my name’s Artemis, you probably saw me perform last year. And the year before. And the one before.” She caught your eye at that and you flashed her a thumbs up like you always did. “I’m going to be singing an original song I wrote at, like, two in the morning. It’s called “Ghost”. Some of these words are inspired by some things my best friend has said, so it might sound a bit different from your stereotypical pop song. I hope y’all enjoy.” 

At that, she took a deep breath. Then, she leaned into the mic and strummed a single chord, as you leaned forward to hear the song she’d been hiding from you for the past few months. 

**_I’m searching for something... that I can’t reach_ **

You couldn’t help but shiver at the first line. It sounded so ominous, and you almost jerked back in surprise when your best friend’s guitar riff completely shifted into a broken series of finger-picked chords as she jumped into what seemed to be the first verse of the song. 

You found yourself bobbing your head in time to her playing pattern and recognizing bits and pieces of your conversation with her from December. You were surprised she’d used some of your words verbatim and somehow still made it fit into the song. 

**_You say that you’re no good for me_ **

**_‘Cause I’m always tugging at your sleeve_ **

**_And I swear I hate you when you leave_ **

**_I like it anyway_ **

Nonetheless, the tension and awkwardness in the front rows felt palpable, especially since Orion was quite literally sitting eight seats to your left and two rows up. And there were classmates surrounding all of you, so it was pretty damn clear who this song was about. 

**_My ghost, where’d you go?_ **

**_I can’t find you in the body sleeping next to me_ **

**_My ghost, where’d you go?_ **

**_What happened to the soul that you used to be?_ **

You shivered at the weight of her words. How did she make such a simple sentence hold so much meaning, with just the pluck of some strings? 

**_I’m searching for something that I can’t reach..._ **

Her eyes met yours and you saw her expression flicker for a moment. The confident grin she had been wearing since the beginning of the song dimmed into a soft, muted, and melancholic smile as she sang the line. But you blinked once, and just like that, the old Artemis was back again, powerfully strumming the final chords of the song. 

**_My ghost, where’d you go?_ **

**_I can’t find you in the body sleeping next to me_ **

**_My ghost, where’d you go?_ **

**_What happened to the soul that you used to be?_ **

You smiled though, knowing that being a musician really did suit her. And the triumphant smile that stretched across her told you that she was proud of her song, and the way it stretched even wider as the audience applauded exuberantly told you that she was happy where she was. 

She belonged in the spotlight, and you belonged at MIT. It was just the way things were. She would always be an arm’s reach away from you, and you longed to be with her, but still... 

Sitting in your seat and looking at her on the stage, only one thought crossed your mind: if there was one thing you wanted, more than anything else, it was to see you best friend happy. 

**_\--- Thalia's Second Interlude ---_ **

“Girl, are you dumb, deaf, or blind?” 

“I’m none of them... well, actually, you might be right about the dumb part—“ 

“Argh! For goodness sake, those lyrics were for you! I don’t know how you couldn’t hear or see it, because she was singing a song about heartbreak and longing while staring at your damn face.” 

“What do you mean? I know those lyrics were for me, she was looking at me to see if I recognized the words. They were from our conversation the other night when she wanted to rant about Orion.”

“Not— oh my God, you’re hopeless. Just pitch the ball, I give up.” 

“Whatever you say, Thals.” 

**_April, 2015._ **

“Zoe, if you wanted to go somewhere, where would you want to go?” 

“Do I want to know why you’re asking?” 

“No reason. Just humor me?” 

Reclining back into the hammock beside your best friend, you shifted a little, exposing your arm to a warm breeze. It was a little uncomfortable, but you were able to gaze up at the clear blue sky. “I can choose anywhere?” 

“Mhm.” Artemis turned a bit to look at you. “Where would you go?” 

“...the moon.” 

Artemis sighed beside you. “Okay, I meant any place on Earth.” 

“Oh. Let me think for a moment, though. Can I ask where would you go? Other than New York, of course.” You glanced over at her. 

“Hm...” Artemis’s jaw flexed as she tilted her head. “Probably Los Angeles then? Maybe Miami? I just want to be in a big city with art, I don’t really care where. It’ll be an extra plus if it was really pretty during the autumn time.” 

“That sounds nice. I don’t think I have a preference,” you told her. “Probably somewhere I can be happy and free, surrounded by people that I love. So somewhere with you, Thalia, Calypso, all of them.” 

“I’m honored to come first on your list.” 

“Please don’t gloat about this to Thalia. She’s already going to beat my ass over the fact that I lost one of her batting gloves.” 

“Really now?” Artemis's eyes sparkled with mirth. “I’ll try my best not to gloat, but no promises.” 

You groaned, giving up and in again. 

**_June, 2015._ **

“Zoe, I’m leaving next week.” 

“Already?” You were surprised. “I thought you were staying until August?” 

Artemis looked away from you. “I know... but remember that time I met Shawn Mendes backstage and showed him some of my songs? Apparently, he got me an opportunity to write with him for his latest album. An opportunity like this is what I need to kick things off.” 

“Well, that’s awesome news!” You said, but your voice was filled with forced cheerfulness. “Have you started packing yet?” 

“I haven’t,” she says quietly. “It still feels surreal.” 

“Come on, you’re never nervous... Are you really nervous?” 

“Who wouldn’t be? After living here for my whole life, I don’t know what to expect from such a different place.” 

“Well, I expect you to fit in perfectly.” Rummaging through her closet, you plucked out an old red cap and adjusted it on her head. “After whatever stunt you pull with Mendes and getting under his wing, people will love both sides of you. Both the city artist chick and the small town country girl side.” 

“Really now.” The sarcasm in her voice was evident as she reached up straightened the cap. 

“Yeah, I mean it. You’re gorgeous, talented, funny, and friendly,” you said. “A little awkward at times, but you have a heart of gold. Who wouldn’t love you?” 

“If you say so,” she laid back, sighing half-heartedly. “But honestly, you’d be surprised, Zoe.” 

**_\--- Thalia's Third Interlude ---_ **

“Are you really just going to let her go like that?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Cut the bullshit, Zoe. I have _eyes,_ you know. I know you see her as more than just a friend.” 

“Then you would also understand why I can’t tell her.” 

“Is this because of your father again? For goodness sake, you’re an adult. Woman up, grow some ovaries, and ask her before it’s too late!” 

“It’s not that simple, Thals.” 

“That's what you always say. But how do you know? You _need_ to try.” 

“Please, stop. I’m not doing it. These things are out of our control. If it’s meant to be, it’ll be.” 

“I hope the pitcher at our next game can use a fastball to knock some sense into you.” 

“Uh… _thanks_?” 

“Gods, you’re absolutely clueless. I want to punch you so bad— ow! Fuckin' Christ, what that _necessary_? Alright, alright! I'm getting my bat, dammit!" 

**_August, 2015._ **

“Zoe, how have you been? I heard you moved into your dorms already?” 

“Yeah, I moved in yesterday,” you flipped the camera around to show your best friend your new roommate. “This is Bianca, she’s my roomie, criminology major. Bianca, this is my friend Artemis.” 

The two waved at each other and small talked for a couple of minutes before Bianca had to leave for work. 

“I’m so jealous, your roomie seems so nice,” Artemis whined through the phone. “I’m still stuck at my stepbrother’s apartment for the next two weeks.” 

“Which one?” 

“Dionysus. His place is a _mess_.” You could imagine her throwing her hand up in frustration. Artemis had always been a person who talked with her hands. “I might blow my money on an apartment just to get away from this.” 

“Oh, man. Good luck. I believe in your ability to survive the mess in the apartment. How’s working with Mendes been?” 

“Oh my god, it’s an absolute dream come true. The album’s being released soon and I’m so excited!”

“That’s awesome. Any songs I should pay special attention to? As in, the ones you helped write?” 

“Oh, I mainly helped with the creation of the tracks “Mercy”, “Three Empty Words”, and “Bad Reputation”, though I did throw in a line or two for “Treat You Better”. I’m not sure if he actually used it though...” 

“Can I get a sample singing for what they might sound like?”

“Yeah, um... ooh, ok I can sing some of “Mercy” for you...” She paused for a moment, clearing her throat before starting to sing.

**_Please have mercy on me_ **

**_Take it easy on my heart_ **

**_Even though you don’t mean to hurt me_ **

**_You keep tearing me apart_ **

**_Would you please have mercy on me_ **

**_I’m a puppet on your strings_ **

**_And even though you got good intentions_ **

**_I need you to set me free_ **

Artemis gasped as she sang the last line, dragging out the final note. “God, I don’t know how he does the ragged-voice thing so well.” 

“I thought it sounded pretty ragged— probably because of the phone quality though.” 

Artemis laughed back at you, before gasping again. “Oh shit, I don’t think I was supposed to sing that— does this count as me leaking songs? AH!” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell the others,” you reassured her playfully. “But I do want to hear your covers of those songs though— I’m willing to bet that I’ll like them even more than what Shawn Mendes makes.” 

“Bah!” Artemis muttered. “You’re just sucking up to me now.” 

“What can I say?” You replied. “I know I would choose my best friend over a pop prince anytime. Wouldn’t you?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Artemis was probably waving her hands now. “You’ve got a point there. But you better still stream the shit out of the album though!”

“Of course,” you said softly. “I will.” 

**_October, 2015._ **

"Zoe, I got to perform some songs in the Fine & Rare bar in NYC!" You could hear your best friend's excitement through the phone. 

"That's awesome. Which songs?" You pulled your trench coat a little closer around you as you walked by the Killian Court on campus. It was surprisingly cold this October, and you were thankful that you'd decided to wear a trench coat.

"Oh, I actually performed a collection of them. I wrote an EP and got to release them earlier this month under the Astralwerks label. It's so cool! Like, I've got my own Spotify page and all now!" 

You always tripped over your own feet at her words. "You released an EP? ...AND YOU'RE JUST TELLING ME THIS NOW?" 

"...sorry?" 

You huffed. "I'm MAD that you didn't even consider telling your best friend this news. Ugh, Artemis, I'm so happy for you though! How was your performance?" 

"I think it went pretty well, but you should listen to the audios and give me some feedback if you have any!" 

"Which one first?" 

" _Is There Somewhere_ . It's easily my favorite of the songs, other than _Ghost_ , of course." 

"Alright, I'm gonna listen to it now." 

"Oh, now?" 

"Yup." You connected to your headphones and pressed the play on your phone screen. "You got somewhere to be?" 

"Actually, yeah... I have a lecture in ten." 

"That's fine," you fiddled with the volume, lowering your voice as you got closer to the library. "You go do you. I'll listen through this." 

"Okay, bye!" 

"Bye." 

**_Light one up and hand it over, rest your head upon my shoulder_ **

**_I just wanna feel your lips against my skin_ **

"Well this is a new style," you muttered to yourself. You greeted the librarian with a small wave before heading over to your usual spot at a circular table that faced a giant window. 

**_I'm trying not to let it show, that I don't want to let this go_ **

**_Is there somewhere you can meet me?_ **

Pulling out your books and laptop, you bobbed your head along to the slow melody. 

**_I'm sorry but I fell in love tonight_ **

**_I didn't mean to fall in love tonight_ **

**_You're looking like you fell in love tonight_ **

**_Could we pretend that we're in love?_ **

You froze at the longing tone of the lyrics. 

_Wait,_ you thought. _Does— is Artemis in love with someone?_

Thinking about it a bit more, you thought it made perfect sense. She was in New York, for goodness sake! A city full of young, eligible singles and bachelors and worse, celebrities! You fell back into your seat in despair because honestly, it all made sense. 

"She's never going to love me back," you said to yourself, head in hands. "I'm so screwed." In the middle of your dilemma, you accidentally dropped your phone, letting it bang against the table. 

Immediately, you were greeted with a loud "SHHHH! We don't care!" 

**_\--- Thalia’s Fourth Interlude ---_ **

“Girl, that song is, like, 200% about you. Heck, that entire EP is probably about you.” 

“Gods, Thalia, can’t you just work out without talking?” 

“There’s no fun in that. Also, why do you find it so hard to believe?” 

“Because it doesn’t make sense. There’s no probable cause for that conclusion. At all.” 

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t use that right.” 

“What? Oh, probable cause? How would you know? I'm pretty sure you didn't do a mock trial or anything.” 

“Duh, of course not. Who would do that to themself? But shut up for a moment. Since you’re still single Pringle ready to mingle, I know a hot girl you should take on a date.” 

“...do I want to know who?” 

“Ew, what the hell are you doing?” 

“What?” 

“Your form is _terrible_. Give me the damn thing, let me show you how it’s done.” 

“Are you going to answer my question?” 

“Oh, yeah! I didn’t think you’d actually want to know.” 

“I _don’t_ , but now that you mentioned it, I’m curious so—“

“Yeah, yeah, stop lying. Her name’s Hylla, she’s a sophomore and a co-captain of the fencing team. She’s got some weird double major thing going on, something business and computer science, I think. We have econ together.”

“...And?” 

“Not gonna lie, she’s smoking hot. And she definitely has enough brains to match yours, and I can totally see her dominating the corporate industry in the future. If I didn’t have my eyes on someone already, I would’ve snatched her up real quick.” 

“Oh? Can I ask who? Let me guess, law major? Since by some miracle you know how to use probable cause—” 

“No, and shut up. But I’ll see if I can get you and Hylla to “accidentally bump into each other” or something... actually, plot twist, she’s right there! I didn’t realize she came to this gym at this time... makes sense though, Saturdays are usually less busy for us business majors.” 

“Wow. She’s... actually really hot.” 

“I know right? Come on let’s—” 

“No, Thalia, let’s not make a scene—“ 

“OY, HYLLA!” 

**_December, 2015._ **

“Zoe, I’m not coming back during winter break, I’m helping with someone’s album, so I’m gonna be really busy in the next few months.” 

“That’s fine. Send me samples though! I want to hear what you come up with.” You dropped your phone for a moment and curled your right arm around your girlfriend's waist as Hylla played with your hair, pecking a couple kisses to the side of your neck. 

“Are you going to introduce me?” Hylla asked as the two of you curled up beside each other. Bianca fake gagged at you from across your shared room when Hylla looked away for a moment. 

“I’m going to a study group for an upcoming test,” Bianca said, excusing herself. “Y’all... try not to have _too_ much fun, alright?” 

“Of course,” you nodded back before turning to Hylla. “I definitely want to show off to _everyone_ how hot you are.” 

Hylla grinned back, pecking your lips. “Hot, huh?” 

Artemis’s voice cut through the phone again, jerking the two of you away from another possible hot and heavy make-out session. “Yeah, I kinda miss home though. Also, sorry the lighting’s absolute trash on my end. I’m trying to get inspiration.” 

You picked up your phone again, finally seeing that Artemis’s FaceTime screen looked really dark as if she was sitting in a dark room with her phone as the only source of light. “Wow. Do you have blackout curtains up or something?” 

“Yeah, Dionysus has them all over his apartment. Probably because he’s hungover all the time. I’ve been staying at his place for the past few days because it’s closer to the recording studio... Also, WHO IS THIS GIRLFRIEND YOU HAVE AND WHY AM I ONLY FINDING OUT ABOUT HER AFTER SEEING YOUR INSTAGRAM STORY? The disrespect for me! YOUNG LADY, EXPLAIN YOURSELF!” 

“Uh, Artemis,” you chuckled nervously. You tilted your phone to your side, and Artemis practically gasped when she saw Hylla. “This is my girlfriend, Hylla Ramirez-Arellano.” 

“Hi,” Hylla breathed. “I'm Hylla. The girlfriend. Nice to meet you, Artemis. I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

“Nice to meet you, too!” Artemis chirped back. “And I hope it’s all good things.” 

“Of course... mostly,” Hylla said good-naturedly. “Since she told me the reason behind your tradition of not eating before performances, do you want to tell me some embarrassing stories about Zoe?” You jerked away from your girlfriend, feeling betrayed. 

“YOU TOLD HER ABOUT THE HOTDOG INCIDENT?” Artemis’s enraged voice cut through the audio. From the corner of your eye, you could see her expression of disbelief. 

After another string of curses, Artemis screeched, “ZOE I’M GOING TO ABSOLUTELY _DESTROY_ YOU THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU—”

“Oh gods,” you grumbled as Hylla laughed out loud, “She's actually going to kill me.” 

**_February 2016._ **

_Zoe, how are you?_ The postcard reads. 

_It’s been a hot minute. Sorry, I haven’t been texting lately, I’ve actually signed with a label, a small one, that is. Might actually be releasing some music soon though! Hopefully, I can get some hits or something._

_Someone set their microwave on fire on my floor and the admin made everyone evacuate the building. It’s been two weeks already and they’re STILL checking safety stuff. I’m back to living in Dionysus’s apartment in the meantime. It’s starting to get awkward whenever D comes home at 3 AM dead drunk from partying. I feel like he goes through aspirin in the mornings faster than I change T-shirts._

_Also, I might have accidentally spilled my coffee on some painter in front of their gallery, and apparently, she thought I was friendly enough to not press charges. I think her name’s Clarke? Honestly, I’m not completely sure— actually ignore that messy line, I just found her business card. Clarke Griffin. So I kept apologizing and she found it funny... and great, I’m going off-topic, hopefully, this can all fit on the card. Anyway, I got one of her postcards. Watch how you handle it! These aren’t copies— she actually paints each of these mini-postcards, so they’re all unique. This one reminded me of you. You know, astrophysics and aerospace engineering and stars and nerdiness and all._

_It’s been really busy on my end over here. I’m excited for summer to roll around though! I’ll finally get to see you in person. Talk to you soon hopefully~_

_Your awesome gal pal,_

_Artemis_

Flipping over the card, you feel a smile stretch over your face. Under the glossed-up surface, you can see the traces of uneven paints and flecks of white. 

The miniature painting bore a galaxy background with dotted constellations, and in the center of it all was a golden portrait of Greek-style huntress constellation resting in the stars. 

“What’s that?” Hylla asked curiously, from her side of the bed. You crawled over toward her, handing her the card. 

“It’s from Artemis,” you said, as you laid yourself over the right side of her body. Cuddling closer, you felt her run a hand through your hair as you laid into the embrace of her body heat. “You’re so warm.” 

“You’re hot, too,” Hylla replied, grinning. “This is some amazing art.” 

“I know, right? Can you take a pic of it? I wanna post it on my story.” 

Hylla took a photo of the postcard and handed your phone to you. Pulling up your social media, you were a little shocked, because @clarkegriffinart has over three million followers— nearly 200 times the number of followers your best friend has— and she’s requesting to follow you???

Nonetheless, you pressed accept, and posting on your story, you tagged a warm thanks for Artemis and another praising her newfound friend’s artistic talent. 

“So, now that you’re done with that, wanna go for another round, since we’re in this state of undress?” Hylla said slyly, pulling you close and throwing off your shirt. She raised an eyebrow as you blushed slightly. “We’ve slept together this many times and it’s adorable that you’re still so shy.” 

“I’m not shy!” 

“The color of your face and chest say otherwise. Anyway, my neighbors don’t seem to remember my name, so I was thinking they could use a reminder.” 

“Oh, shut up,” you felt yourself blush harder. “Kiss me, you fool.” 

“You did _not_ just quote—“ 

You cut her off, pulling her close and leaning into her lips. Within moments, everything about her took over all of your senses. The sight of her dark, half-lidded eyes drew you in, while the scent of her perfume coating the smell of sex and sweat on her skin kept you close. The taste of her lips promised pleasure and left you wanting more, and the soft moans of satisfaction that you drew from her lips gave way to electricity buzzing in your veins. 

You, always one to please, pushed her back, wanting to show her your appreciation for her. Kissing a trail down her lean abs to her thighs, you left her cussing in Spanish and shivering with excitement. Slowly, you worked her up the way she liked it: teasingly, a bit roughly, with a hint of denial. You watched, as the pleasure became too much for her to hold, and you held her as she fell, crashing into a state of absolute bliss. 

And when she took control, flipping you over onto your back, you couldn’t help but shiver at the way her hands worshipped your body. You couldn’t help but let the smallest of whimpers escape from your own lips while watching _her_ lips trace a litany of both sin and prayer across your neck and chest. 

And the way she held you and gazed at you when the euphoria rushed in like a tidal wave— you felt like a goddess of some sorts under her eyes, falling into a mortal realm. The mix of pleasure and pain at the way her teeth nipped at your neck was all you needed to remind yourself that no, you weren’t in fact a goddess... Hylla just made you feel like one. 

Her free hand dragged up your body, from the goosebumps on your thigh up the taut muscle of your still twitching abs to the soft swell of your breasts. Everywhere she traveled, you felt a burning ache. She stared at you with those mesmerizing obsidian eyes, as her right hand continued to give you a relentless onslaught of pleasure. Even as you gasped and moaned at the stimulation and threw your head to the side, pulling the previously pristine sheets from the corners, she continued on, determined to take all you could give. 

Time slowed as the second wave sent you arcing up, chest heaving and legs shaking as you pressed against the dark-haired girl above you. She held you close, whispering praises reverently in your ear, like you were Aphrodite or Cleopatra or Marilyn Monroe or someone of that kind, or perhaps even the key to her entire universe, as you were overwhelmed again by a blinding white. 

“Beautiful,” she murmured, as she continued to coax another couple of spasms out of your satiated body. 

In your brief moment of post-coital bliss, you opened your mouth, letting down your final walls and whispering, “I love you.“ 

You didn’t know what compelled you to say those words. You’d only known Hylla for a couple of months, but maybe it had something to do with the broken side of you. Combined with the fact that you knew Hylla actually liked you, maybe you were just tired of losing sleep over another girl who was hundreds of miles away from you— another girl you’d spend years pining for and coming to terms with the fact that she would never love you the way you wanted her to. 

At first, you were a bit afraid that Hylla wouldn’t reply. After all, you really _did_ like Hylla. She was funny, ambitious, smart, and gods, the sex was _awesome_. She’d lit a fire to a side of you that you never knew you had and had brought more smiles to you in the past few months than anyone else had (other than Thalia, of course). It was understandable that you didn’t want to let her go. 

Thankfully, Hylla didn’t hesitate, and after a soft kiss against the side of your neck— which you were sure was probably littered with hickies, but you found her possessiveness hot— before breathing back, “I love you, too, Zoe.” But as you cuddled to her side, heartbeat slowing and endorphins crashing, and as she pulled the sheets over the both of you, you couldn’t help but wonder, did you really _love_ her? 

Because from the looks of it, maybe you were just searching for someone to say those three words back to you, even if you weren’t sure if you truly loved them. 

**_\--- Thalia’s Fifth Interlude ---_ **

“Are you attending the H-M business gala?” 

“The what-what gala now?” 

“It’s a gala-dance thing for Harvard and MIT business students.” 

“Oh, _that_ gala. Probably. Hylla did ask if I wanted to go as her date.” 

“Are you going?” 

“I mean, most likely yes? I’m not the biggest fan of galas but we’re going shopping together next week to see if we could get a kind of matching outfit.” 

“Damn. You’re actually in pretty deep— I actually thought you weren’t going. Well, fuck.” 

“Okay, I’m going to ignore the first part of what you just said. What’s wrong?” 

“Nothinggggg. Have you two busted the l-word yet?” 

“Thalia!”

“Oh, come on. You’re lesbians—“

“That’s stereotyping—“ 

“And you guys seem like you’re infatuated with each other, ALL THE TIME. And god, the number of times I’ve walked in on you two doing... ugh. I’m not gonna think about that—“

“Your fault for not knocking—“ 

“My fault?! You guys don’t lock the door! Okay, I need to change the topic, my mind’s still scarred from that. Have you guys thought about what y’all are wearing?” 

“Not sure. I think she’ll probably wear some type of business suit or something because of professionalism and all that.”

“So you’re the one wearing the dress.” 

“Yeah, most likely.” 

“Oh man, this is gonna be so fun watching you stumble around in heels.” 

“Who said I was wearing heels? Also, are you going with someone?” 

“Yeah. So just saying, it’s too late if you want to switch dates or something.” 

“I don’t. I rather enjoy Hylla’s company—“

“You sound like my grandma—“ 

“But I just don’t like big events.” 

“Well, just remember I’ve got your back if you want to run out. And I’ll hold your hair if you try to drink too much champagne. Or I’ll make some elaborate cover story if you and Hylla wanna play hooky and fuck or something.” 

“We won’t be doing any of that, but okay.” 

“Alright. Now shoo. I’ve got somewhere to be.” 

“Does this have to do with law major person?” 

“Of course not. Get out! Go fuck Hylla or something. She’s apparently really good with her fingers, from the moans I’ve heard.”

“I— Thalia!” 

**_April, 2016._ **

“Zoe, what’s up!” 

“WHAT’S UP!? ARTEMIS, HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU RELEASED YOUR FIRST ALBUM?”

“Wait, what? Oh, fuck, they released it already?” Artemis’s eyebrows scrunched in genuine confusion. “I swear they said Badlands was being released this Friday...” 

“How do you not know when _your_ album is being released? And more importantly, how could you not tell me you were even making an ALBUM?!” 

“Sorry, Zoe, I swore I sent you a text about it or something. It’s really been a bit of a train wreck the past few months... have you listened to it yet?” 

“No, not yet. I just saw the playlist on Spotify and FaceTimed you. Can I listen to it now?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I mean, go ahead,” Artemis sounded a little nervous. “I just—“ She looked like she was about to say something, but stopped herself. “You can listen.” 

“Will you stay with me as I listen?” 

“...of course.” 

“Any specific order? Or just go with the tracklist?”

“Not really... but my favorites are Drive, New Americana, and Roman Holiday. And Ghost, of course. Can’t forget Ghost.”

“Wait, that song you wrote for the performance last year?” You were surprised. “They let you release it with the rest of the album?” 

“Yeah. A few changes here and there with the verses, but overall, it’s about the same, just with some added background music.” 

“So, can I start with Drive?” 

“Go ahead.” 

You tapped your trackback and before soon, the opening sounds of Drive chimed through your speakers. 

**_My hands wrapped around your stick shift_ **

**_Swerving on the 405, I can never keep my eyes off this_ **

**_My neck, the feeling of your soft lips_ **

**_Illuminated in the light, bouncing off the exit signs I missed_ **

The music is completely different from the usual acoustic guitar and vocal combination that you’d always heard from your best friend. Nonetheless, it was still appealing in its own way. 

**_All we do is drive_ **

**_All we do is think about the feelings that we hide_ **

**_All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign_ **

**_Sick and full of pride_ **

**_All we do is drive_ **

All of a sudden, you were reminded of senior year, the time when you and Artemis took a drive to the Boston downtown area and drove for hours with no specific plans of a stop destination. During the day, the two of you were full of excitement, chattering away about gods know what, but by the time it was sunset, the two of you had driven home in a comfortable silence. Or so you thought. 

_Was it really possible that what Thalia had said was true?_

_Was it really possible that Artemis had been writing songs about you?_

_What if… what if she wasn’t though?_

A sickening feeling rose in your stomach and the dull wave of longing for someone you couldn’t have rushed over you again. While Artemis’s voice continued on, singing about California and home, you swallowed dryly, wanting nothing more to run to the bathroom and throw up your breakfast. 

Still, you listened on. 

**_Your laugh, echoes down the hallway_ **

**_Carves into my hollow chest, spreads over the emptiness_ **

**_It’s bliss_ **

**_It’s so simple but we can’t stay_ **

**_Overanalyze again, would it really kill you if we kissed_ **

“Oh, gods,” you choked out, as the lyrics resonated with some part of your heart that still isn’t over Artemis. Your best friend noticed over the phone, opening her mouth to say something, but you were already out of your seat, rushing to the bathroom where Hylla stood doing her makeup. 

“Whoa, Zoe!” Your girlfriend grabbed your arm as you almost tripped over your own feet rushing into the bathroom. Straightening for a moment, you bent over, heaving into the toilet. Hylla rubbed your back soothingly, with a look of concern on her face. “Hey, what happened? Anything hurting?” 

“It’s okay,” you reassured her weakly. “Stomach probably just didn’t agree with breakfast.” 

Hylla looked horrified at that statement. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry, was it the bacon? Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed—“ 

“No, no, not the bacon,” you wiped at your mouth with a piece of paper towel. “It’s probably my fault, I got excited about Artemis’s new album.” 

_Lies,_ you thought to yourself. _You got sad. Anxious. Bitter. Regretful. A little hopeful, and then guilty, because you have a beautiful girlfriend right here. Not excited._

At that thought, you leaned back over the toilet bowl and found yourself heaving once more, except this time, there was nothing to throw up, and instead, you were just dry heaving. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes from the dryness in your throat, and Hylla turned you around slowly, gently offering you a glass of water. 

“Thanks,” you said hoarsely. “What did I do to deserve you?” 

Hylla smiled softly at that. “What did _I_ do to deserve _you_? You’re amazing.” 

“If you say so.” 

“Do you think you can get up?” 

You nodded, and Hylla helped pull you to your feet. Even though you were just standing, you still felt dizzy. “I don’t feel so good,” you muttered, as Hylla helped you out of the bathroom. 

“Here, just lay on the sofa first, I’ll grab something to drink and pillows. Anything else?” 

“Oh...” You blinked a couple of times. “I was talking to Artemis, but...” 

“It’s okay, I get it,” Hylla rested a hand on your shoulder, pushing you back gently. She threw a plush blanket over you. “Get some rest, I’ll tell her you don’t feel so well.” 

You sighed into the warmth. “Thanks, Hylla. Love you.” 

She pressed a kiss to your forehead as you drowsily let yourself lay back into the cushions. 

“Love you, too.” 

**_June, 2016._ **

“Zoe!” Your friend’s voice screeched through the speakers of your phone. “The concert’s starting this afternoon!” 

“How are you feeling?” You bit into your breakfast. 

“Awesome. Nervous to perform in front of familiar faces. Excited to be back, though. And even more excited to see you.” 

You felt yourself grinning at her words. “Yeah, I’m really excited to see you again.” 

“Shoot, I have to go get ready. See you soon?” 

“Yeah, see you soon, Artemis.” 

***

You stepped into the backstage area, shouldering your backpack as you looked around nervously, hoping to catch sight of the person you’d contacted earlier. A pretty woman with brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes caught sight of you. 

“Who are you?” she asked, narrowing a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “You can’t be here if you’re not—“ 

“Piper, it’s fine,” another woman said, and you turned around to catch sight of a tall, blonde woman with striking grey eyes. “Zoe Nightshade?” 

“Yeah,” you held out your hand for her to take. “Sorry, I’m a little late, I had to attend a meeting. You’re Annabeth?” 

The woman smiled, taking your hand and shaking it firmly. “That’s me, Annabeth Chase. I’m your friend’s events manager. Nice to meet you, Zoe.” 

“Nice to meet you, too.” 

“Come, follow me. Let’s surprise Artemis. She’s probably on stage helping with setup. Hopefully, she doesn’t get mad and throw a pie at my face again or something.” 

“She threw a pie at your face?” 

“She’s thrown pies at half of our crew.” 

“Do I even want to know?” 

“Nope.” 

***

“Hey, Artemis,” you said, as you stepped onto the concert stage. There were about eight other people on stage, all helping with setup. Your best friend was fiddling with a guitar amp, and whipped around in surprise, immediately recognizing your voice. 

“Zoe?” She said in shock, eye wide, dropping the amp wire. A couple heads turned your way. “Is that you?” 

“Yeah, it’s me,” you said, smiling and spreading your arms out wide. Me in all my glory.” 

“Ohhh, is this _the_ Zoe Nightshade?” A curly-haired guy who was untangling some wires said loudly. “Artemis talks about you a lot.” 

“Shut UP, Leo!”

She tackled you into a hug, and then you, always the clumsier one, tripped back over some wires and the two of you both fell to the ground, Artemis landing on top of you as you felt the ground knock the wind out of you. 

“I’ve missed you so much!” she sounded like she was on the verge of crying. “Gods, I can’t believe I’m actually home.” 

You pulled you up in your arms, blinking away tears that were forming, because, gods, if this wasn’t home, you didn’t know what else was. 

_What about Hylla?_

“Yeah, I’ve missed you so much, too,” you whispered into her temple, sniffling a little yourself. You ignored the little voice in your head, chanting Hylla’s name. “You have to tell me all about what you’ve been doing in New York!” 

“I will. It’s just... gods, I’m home.” 

“Yeah, you’re home...” You laughed at how easy it felt, the two of you arm in arm. “ _We’re_ home.” 

**_\--- Thalia’s Sixth Interlude ---_ **

“When Jason said he was going on tour as the pianist for some big artist, I didn’t realize he meant _Artemis_.”

“Trust me, I didn’t realize he meant that either. He’s got some nice friends there, though. The manager, Annabeth, is really friendly and her boyfriend Percy, who’s the lead guitarist, is also a really funny guy. And the drummer’s a guy called Nico, who’s dating the PR manager, this guy called Will. Even their head of security, this guy called Frank, is extremely nice. He’s like a giant teddy bear. Honestly makes sense that he’s dating the really sweet make-up artist, Hazel.”

“Uh-huh. That sounds like some weird but interesting team dynamic.” 

“Also, did you know Jason has a girlfriend?”

“Yeah, I— wait, _what_ ? _Jason_ has a _girlfriend_? Who? What? When?”

“Yeah, he’s dating this girl called Piper. She does background vocals and doubles as the lead dancer. Really talented, gorgeous, _and_ sarcastic.” 

“Oh man, now I _have_ to meet her. But anyway, how was the performance?”

“Really good, actually! It’s different from all the songs that she used to write back in high school, but it’s definitely unique and good in their own way.” 

“Did you bring Hylla to the concert?” 

“Oh, yeah. Why’d you ask?” 

“Did she like the music?” 

“Yeah, for sure! She was really enjoying Roman Holiday.” 

“Enjoying it, huh?” 

“What’s with that tone...” 

“Well, see, there’s this video of two girls unabashedly making out near the front rows of the concert during Roman Holiday that’s been going around my Instagram feed, and they look suspiciously like...“ 

“What the FUCK!? People recorded us? Thalia, report that post—“ 

“Nuh-uh, I’m doing an analysis here. I don’t know what you’re doing in here, but it really looks like Hylla’s enjoying— oh! Okay, that’s quite some tongue...” 

“THALIA, STOP IT!” 

**_August, 2016._ **

“Zoe, do you want to come with me to New York next week? I’ve got some tickets for _Dear Evan Hansen_ on Broadway. Plus, Clarke’s been _dying_ to meet you.”

“Sorry, I actually can’t. I promise Hylla I would go to her summer fencing finals. We’re going to be in New Hampshire all next week.” 

“Oh. Okay then,” her expression dimmed with disappointment for a brief moment before she recovered again. “That’s okay, you drop on by when you can, alright?” 

“Yeah,” you found yourself nodding, “Sorry about that. It’s just, I promised Hylla weeks ago, and I know she’s been looking forward to this trip for a while now—“ 

“Don’t worry about it,” Artemis insisted, but you could see that her smile wasn’t quite reaching her eyes. “There’s always next time right?” 

“Yeah,” you muttered. “We can watch the show together next time.” 

“Wait,” Artemis said. “I wanted to ask... have you two dropped the L-word yet?” 

You blinked in surprise. “Oh... yeah, actually.” 

Artemis gave you a half-hearted smile. “That’s awesome. You two seem like a great fit for each other.” 

“Thanks?” You felt yourself smiling, just thinking about Hylla though. The way her eyes lit up whenever she saw you, the feeling of her arms wrapped around your body. 

“Do you really love her?” Artemis was frowning now, and you weren’t sure what was happening. 

“Yes?” You mumble-replied. “I do love her... Are you okay? You don’t look too good...” 

Artemis waved it off, giving you a forced smile that looked more like a grimace than an actual smile. “Nah, I’m fine. That’s good to hear. I’m happy for you!” The usual cheer was back into her voice again, so you decided to leave the topic be. 

“Okay, then...” 

“Well, I have a performance tonight, I have to go.” Artemis gave you a two-fingered salute. “Wish me luck.” 

“You’ll do great. Go break a leg!" 

“Bye!” 

The next day, you see a video of her at the top of your Instagram explore page, with a caption below. 

**_Rising pop star Artemis crying during her performance of Ghost... what’s happened?_ **

You wished she would tell you, but at the same time, you didn't think you wanted to know.

**_October, 2016._ **

“Zoe!” Artemis’s grinning face appeared on your phone screen. You set down the phone on your tripod, tilting the camera toward your own face. 

“Hey, what’s up, Arti?” 

“Just checking in. How’s sophomore year going?” 

“Pretty well, actually. I’m actually out of the school dorms, I’m renting an apartment with three other peeps. You should drop by sometime, it’s pretty nice.” 

“That sounds awesome. Who’re you rooming with?” 

“Thalia, Bianca— who you might remember was my roommate from last year— and this girl called Silena, a psychology major. She’s pretty nice. Always smiling and all that, she gives off really good vibes.” 

“Ooh, I’m jealous,” Artemis said. “I feel like I’ve been missing out on a lot with touring. And my GPA isn’t the best right now.” 

“You still have time to bring it back up,” you reassured her. “Plus, you can always talk to your teachers. I’m sure they would understand since some of them probably have gone through what you’re going through right now.” 

“If you say so. I’ve got a concert in November in Boston, wanna come backstage?” 

“Are you asking or is that an order?” 

“What do you think?” You saw her hold up four tickets with bolded letters stamped across the top. _VIP, Backstage Access._ “You, Thalia, and a plus-one for each of you. How’s that sound?” 

“Depends,” you grinned back at her. “What’s happening backstage?”

“Well, the others have been dying to see you again. Not to mention, Will finds you fascinating. I think if he weren’t dating Nico, he would go for you.” 

“Hm... tempting...” 

“You also get exclusive access and front row seats to watch me throw a pie at Thalia’s brother. And possibly Percy. I know Thalia wouldn’t want to miss that.” 

“You drive a hard bargain. I’ll be there.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

**_\--- Thalia’s Seventh Interlude ---_ **

“Yo! This is going to be SO LIT.”

“Thalia, can you please stop yelling? Who are you even going to take?” 

“Hylla’s sister.” 

“Hylla’s sister? Reyna?” 

“Yeah, remember she was my unofficial-fake-date to the H-M gala?” 

“Yeah. And I also remember walking in on her sucking the hell out of your neck a week later.” 

“Oh, yeah. I guess that’s something she and her sister have in common. That bruise on your collar looks like it must’ve hurt.”

“What— ohmigod!” 

“Damn, how did you _not_ notice it?”

“I DON’T KNOW?!” 

“Whelp. Anyways, it’ll be a good break for Rey. Gives her an excuse to get her head out of her stupid law textbooks. She gets stressed so easily, yet still doesn’t take breaks.” 

“So, you and Reyna are a thing now?” 

“What the hell are you listening to? I didn’t say that.” 

“So that’s a yes.” 

“Shut up and finish your squats, Zoe.” 

**_December, 2016._ **

“Zoe, Merry Christmas, bitchhh!” Artemis tackled you in a hug as you wrapped your arms around her. 

“Merry Christmas to you, too,” you laughed. Eying her companion, who stood on the side looking a little out of place, wearing a black wool coat, you called out, “Care to introduce us?” 

Artemis stepped back, detaching herself from your embrace, and you felt a flare of disappointment rush through you. 

“Gerald, Zoe,” she said excitedly, gesturing at you. “And Zoe, Gerald.” 

“Nice to meet you,” the man said, holding out a hand. You shook his hand quietly, without a reply, because honestly, it wasn’t that nice to meet him. 

Or was it? 

Maybe you were just bitter about the fact that Artemis got herself a lover, and that it wasn’t you. 

You shook your head, suppressing those traitorous thoughts and forcing yourself to give a wide smile at the dark-eyed man in front of you. 

“Nice to meet you,” you said, as cheerfully as you could. “I hope you’ve been treating Artemis right.” 

Your mind completely blank when the man in front of you flashed a small smile, replying with something that completely went over your head. Instead, you were too busy caught up in your mind, thinking...

_You have a girl waiting for you at home. She’s funny, smart, and everything you could’ve asked for. And more importantly, she really loves you. Artemis isn’t your girlfriend. HYLLA is._

_Get your priorities straight, you little shit._

**_February 2017._ **

“Zoe, can you take a listen to this song? I wanna know what you think about it. I have to go yell at Will.” 

“Huh? Oh yeah, sure.” You opened the file link that she sent, and plugged in your headphones as the lyrics began to play. The title of the file said the song was called “Eyes Closed”. 

**_I, I know where to lay_ **

**_I know what to say_ **

**_It’s all the same_ **

_Nice intro_ , you wrote into your notes. _As usual,_ you added. You picked up your cup of coffee, inhaling the aroma of black beans and sugar before taking a small sip. 

**_And I, I know how to play_ **

**_I know this game_ **

**_It’s all the same_ **

“Good rhymes,” you jotted down. _I like everything so far. Maybe add some more bass? Sounds like one of those darker songs._

**_Now if I keep my eyes closed he looks just like you_ **

**_But he’ll never stay, they never do_ **

You nearly dropped your cup of coffee at the lyrics. 

“Oh, okay,” you muttered to yourself. “Not sure what I was expecting when it said Eyes Closed, but I’m sure it was _not_ that.” 

**_Now if I keep my eyes closed he feels just like you_ **

**_But you’ve been replaced_ **

**_I’m face to face with someone new_ **

“I wonder who you’re singing about,” you murmured, jotting down a couple more short notes about the piano backing track. 

**_Would’ve gave it all for you, cared for you_ **

**_So tell me where I went wrong_ **

**_Would’ve gave it all for you, cared for you_ **

**_My lover, my liar_ **

_You really do have a knack for catchiness and some alt-y style. Love it. So far, keep it the way it is._

**_Would’ve gave it all for you, cared for you_ **

**_So tell me how to move on_ **

**_Would’ve gave it all for you, cared for you_ **

**_My lover, my liar_ **

_Maybe switch up the lyrics? Instead of "gave", maybe "trade"?_

The audio clip ended there, and you copied and pasted all of your mini-notes into text messages, shooting Artemis a message with all of your suggestions. 

[Artemis, 9:10 AM] **_awesome sauce thx sm z_ **

[You, 9:11 AM] **_np_ **

Sitting back into your chair, you couldn't help but feel a weird tingling sensation in your chest when you relistened to the audio again. You shook it off. 

_It's nothing_ , you thought. _I'm probably just nervous for the exam later today._

**_\--- Thalia’s Eighth Interlude ---_ **

“Thalia, if I did something stupid, what would you do?”

“Probably do it with you. Or record you doing it. Or if it's _really_ bad, maybe slap you and tell you to stop doing it." 

"That's... not very reassuring." 

"Really? I think that's pretty good." 

"What's your definition of 'really bad'?"

"Hm... like if you're cheating, or if you try to fight a cop when you're drunk, or if you start using my bat again. Et cetera." 

"That's... a bit more reassuring." 

"Well, if you want _not_ -reassuring, I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to go drunk streaking, though. I'd probably record it on your phone and send it to all of your contacts."

"That's _very_ not reassuring." 

"I figured."

**_April, 2017._ **

“Zoe, Zoe, Zoe.” Artemis’s hand batted at you from where she was lying, on the opposite end of the sofa where you were sitting. It was spring break, and Thalia, Bianca, and Silena were all out right now, so it was just you and Artemis chilling at the apartment. 

“What, what, what?” You replied back, your eyes flickering briefly from your phone screen to look at her. 

“I have a song idea.” 

You raised an eyebrow. “...and?” 

“I need inspo.” 

You raised your other eyebrow. “...and?” 

“What’s it like to kiss a girl?” 

“...a _what_ now?” You nearly dropped your phone at her words. “Why are you asking?” 

“Inspo. Didn’t I already say?” 

“Um.” 

Artemis flicked her hair back. “I’m just curious, that’s all. I’ve only ever kissed guys, but I know Piper and Annabeth have both had serious relationships with women. But like, I don’t know, it is really different from being with a guy or something?” 

“Uh, I don’t really know what to say.” 

“Well,” Artemis leaned forward. “What’s kissing Hylla like?” 

“Erm...” you cleared your throat. “Kinda fiery, I guess? She’s a really good kisser.” 

“Oh come on, you gotta give me more than that.” 

“I don’t really know how to describe it... plus, it’s not like I’ve had too many experiences to compare it to.” 

“Can I kiss you?” Artemis blurted out. “Like, I just want to know what it feels like, but I don’t wanna just go out and kiss a random stranger.” 

You pointed a finger at her, before bringing it back to point it at yourself. “You want... to kiss _me_?” 

Artemis grimaced. “Yeah... I mean, if you don’t feel comfortable with it or something, that’s fine. It’s just, you know, kissing at friends.” 

“Kissing as friends,” you repeated. 

“Yeah?” Artemis tilted her head at you, and you felt yourself give in again. 

“Alright,” you agreed reluctantly. “One kiss?” 

“Yeah,” Artemis breathed, “But make it count. I want the full experience.” You jerked your head into a half-nod. 

All of a sudden, she was pulling you across the sofa. Her breath fanned across your cheek, and you could smell the faint scent of grape bubblegum drifting by your nose. Another moment later, her lips were pressed against yours, and you felt yourself melting into her arms. 

Her lips were so soft and warm and wet, and the way she tilted her head slightly to adjust to your own head tilt— it felt so perfect. As much as you loved Hylla’s fiery, hot, passionate kisses, Artemis’s kiss stood for something so different, so soft and slow, yet just as enticing. 

And then, your mouth was opening, and her tongue was exploring, and you were enjoying it, because, hell, Artemis was a _really_ good kisser, and...

_Gods, I should NOT be doing this._

You pulled back as un-abruptly as you could, and scooted yourself back into your original position on the opposite end of the sofa. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” you chuckled nervously. “This is more intimate than we should get.” 

Artemis drew back to herself, wrapping her right arm around her torso, while her left hand rubbed the back of her neck. “Sorry if that was too much. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. You know, you’re just my best friend and I didn’t want to go up to a random stranger and—” 

“It’s fine,” you said, rubbing your temple. “It’s just, we shouldn’t have crossed that line—“ 

“Don’t worry,” Artemis said, looking away and chuckling dryly. “It won’t happen again.” 

“Did you get what you needed, at least?” You rubbed your hands together, fighting away a sudden chill. Artemis’s voice sounded unnaturally detached when she replied. 

“Yeah. Honestly, I think I got more than I needed.” 

**_June, 2017._ **

“Hylla, we need to talk.” You barely recognized your own voice when you spoke to her. It sounded so cold, so icy, so angry. 

Hylla plopped down on the sofa, holding a tub of ice cream. “About what?” she said nonchalantly. 

“Are you really going to make me speak first?” 

“Depends. What do you want to talk about?” 

“The fact that you literally did a body shot with Dakota and proceeded to make out with him at Gwen’s party.” 

“It wasn’t serious, I thought you knew that,” Hylla said coolly, placing the tub of ice cream down on the table. “Just a friendly stunt, a random dare, you know. Kissing. As _friends._ Except we really are friends, and I have no romantic feelings at all for him. He’s just a good kisser.” 

You narrowed your eyes. “Are you trying to say something?” 

Hylla threw up her hands in frustration. “I _don’t_ know, Zoe, _am_ I trying to say something?” She stood up, pacing back and forth. “Do _you_ have something to tell me?” 

“What did I do?” 

“You’re shitting me, right?” Hylla deadpanned. “I thought you would at least tell me or something, but _no_ , I had to find out because my sister told me from _Thalia_ , that you’d made out with Artemis on this very sofa.” 

“How long have you known?” 

“ _How long have I known?_ ” Hylla huffed. “That’s what you say? Are you _kidding_?” 

“Well, what the hell do you want me to say? If you knew about it for a while, why did you kiss Dakota, and why are you bringing it up now?” 

“Maybe so you would understand how I feel!” 

“You’re not making any sense,” you turned away, settling back onto the sofa. “I don’t know why you’re so upset. If you heard the proper story, which I assume you did, with that dig on “as friends”, you’d understand that we kissed because Artemis wanted to know what it was like to kiss a girl for her album.” 

“Did you want to kiss her?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I said, did you want to kiss her?” 

“I—“ You blinked rapidly, caught in an internal dilemma, hesitating at whether or not you were to answer truthfully. “No.” But the hesitation was enough for Hylla to understand. And you flinched at the way her composure broke. She sniffled angrily, wiping at her cheek. 

“I should’ve known,” Hylla muttered, as she grabbed a tissue from the box on the coffee table. 

“What do you mean?” you demanded. “What are you talking about?” 

“I saw the way you looked at her, but I thought...” She looked away, and you saw a single tear run down her right cheek before she hastily brushed it away. “You know, I thought that there was a chance that we could’ve made _us_ work. I really loved— love you.” 

“We _do_ work, Hylla.” 

“No, we don’t.” Hylla shook her head. “Not when you love Artemis the way I love you. Not when you can’t love me back the way I want you to.” 

“Wait,” you reached out for her hand. “Hylla—“ 

“NO!” Hylla’s furious, yet tired voice cried out, as she jerked her hand away from you. “Don’t touch me. You don't get to tell me to wait.” She gathered up her real estate binders, shoving them into her backpack, along with some of the other papers on the coffee table. “We can’t do this.” 

“So that’s it?” You laughed bitterly, grabbing one of her textbooks to hold her attention. “You’re just going to throw 18 months away like that? We can’t work through this like adults?” 

“No, you don’t get to say that,” Hylla wiped at her eyes again. “ _You_ were the one who threw it away, the moment you decided to keep this a secret from me.”

“So, what? You literally went out and did the exact same thing apparently!” 

“Do you _hear_ yourself?” Hylla looked at you in disbelief. “You’re blaming this on _me?_ ” 

“You’re the one who’s blaming all of this on me!” 

“I can’t _believe_ you,” Hylla seethed. “We’re over. I’m leaving.” 

You blinked once. Twice. “What?” 

“I’ve said it, once and I’m not saying it again. Give me my textbook.” 

“Hylla, wai—“ 

“Stop talking, and give me my _goddamn_ textbook, so I can leave and actually focus on my homework without thinking about my ex-girlfriend emotionally AND physically cheating on me.” 

“No, wait, babe, we can—“ 

“Don’t ‘babe’ me, and don't say 'wait'!” Hylla said forcefully, pulling her textbook out of your hands. Her demeanor was threateningly calm, but you could see the impending storm in her dark eyes, the same ones you’d found so captivating just days ago. “I’m tired of being your second choice, and I’m _not_ going to sit here waiting, hurting myself for someone who doesn’t love me back. Not anymore. We’re done, and I suggest you move away from the door before I knock you over to get through it.” 

“But I really _do_ love y—“ 

“Don’t say anything you don’t mean,” Hylla stated angrily, as she pushed through your side to get through the doorway. “I love you, but for some godforsaken reason, you don’t love me back the way I want you to. You love _Artemis_ , not me.” 

“Well, how the hell did you want me to love you then?” It was your turn to throw your hands up in frustration. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” 

“Why? Why doesn’t it matter? We can still fix this.” 

“No, we can’t, and we’re not going to.” Hylla shook her head at you, and you could feel your own heart aching because this was really it. Hylla, this funny, gorgeous, smart, amazing woman standing right in front of you, was about to walk out of your door, and probably your life. 

“I’ve graduated, and I’m leaving for New York. Don’t come looking for me, because I don’t want to see you. Preferably ever again.” 

Honestly, you probably deserved it. And you felt your resolve crack, your entire body slumping as she said her next words. 

“Goodbye, Zoe. I should’ve left you the moment I came home and realized that you weren’t going to come clean.” 

The door slammed shut, and you stared at it, willing it to open again and Hylla to come back in and say that this all just a joke, a test, anything. 

But she didn’t come back, and the door didn’t open. You were left sitting on the sofa, gazing dejectedly at the wooden frame and listening to Silena’s classical music playing from her room. She most definitely heard the commotion, because moments later, the door opened, and she came out, wrapping a blanket around you. 

“Let’s just stay here for now,” she said softly, rubbing your back soothingly. “You can talk to me if you want.” 

You didn’t respond. You just curled up when she wrapped an arm around you, breaking down into heaving sobs. 

**_\--- Thalia’s Ninth Interlude ---_ **

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

“No, it’s okay. You were drunk... but I guess, I should’ve known, too.” 

“Known what?” 

“That Hylla and I could’ve never worked out. I just wish that I’d been honest.” 

“Honest?” 

“I just wish that I’d been honest. With her and with myself. The way she looked at me that day, it just hurt so much. She looked so betrayed, and now, I just wish I could turn back time.” 

“It’s okay. That’s you feeling guilty. But it wasn’t your fault entirely. Hylla wanted to try anyway. You also put in so much effort to try and love her back.” 

“I did love her. Still do. Just not the way she wanted me to. Just... not enough.” 

“Not the way you love Artemis.” 

“Yeah. Not the way I love _her_.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. It’s over, anyway. I just have to find a way to pick myself up and move on.”

“What about Artemis?” 

“What about her?” 

“Are you going to try?” 

“Is there even a point? She’s dating an A-list rapper, living her best life, and touring around the world. People love her. She’s not out, and even if she does choose me... if the homophobic fans find out, they’ll start raging. Gods, Thalia, she’s _happy_ , for once. I don’t want to take that away from her.” 

“But... fine. If you think that, then so be it... For now, let’s go to the batting cages?” 

“Yeah. Batting cages, it is.” 

**_August, 2017._ **

“Artemis! Calypso got into NYU! OH MY GOD!”

“WAIT, REALLY?! That’s awesome! Where is she?” 

“Caly!” you called out for your younger sister, who rushed into the living room of your apartment from the kitchen. 

“What?!” Calypso said, slightly out of breath. In one hand, she had a fork with a sausage on the end. “What’s wrong?” 

“Artemis wanted to talk to you.” You turned the phone around to let your sister see. She waved back with her fork and sausage. 

“Congrats, C!” Artemis screeched through the phone. “I can’t wait to see you again! AHH, you’re all grown up now!!” 

“Artemis,” your sister deadpanned. “You’re literally just two years older than me.” 

“Two years is a _very_ big age gap,” Artemis insisted. There were some scuffling noises and muffled curses before Leo’s voice cut into the audio. 

“Well, damn, that’s not Zoe,” Leo said disappointedly. You assumed he was addressing Calypso, who stood frozen, staring at the screen “Though you do look a lot like Zoe. Are you related?”

You blinked a couple of times because hold up... was Calypso _blushing?_ At Leo? The techie? 

“Oh my god.” You said, for the second time in the past minute. Your sister looked at you in confusion but soon came to a realization when a sly grin stretch across your face. Immediately, you whipped the camera around, opening your mouth to say, “LEO, I THINK MY SISTER LIK—“ 

Unfortunately, you were interrupted by your sister rushing over and shoving half of the sausage into your mouth. She smoothly plucked the phone out of your hands while you choked on the piece of meat. 

“Hi, I’m Calypso,” your sister said good-naturedly into the FaceTime call. “Nice to meet you!” 

“I’m Leo,” you heard Artemis’s friend reply. “Nice to meet you, too, sunshine.” 

You groaned at the way Calypso’s face flushed a bright red at that. You already knew it, these two were going to be a handful together. 

“Alright, cut the flirting, can I get my phone back?” 

**_October, 2017._ **

“Zoe? Oh, I haven’t talked to her since, like, early September? I’ve been really busy with the latest tour. What’s happening?” 

You groaned, shifting under the covers. You should’ve known Silena would’ve called Artemis— who was literally in Boston, a whole other city away right now— instead of your other best friend, who was just a building away. 

“Silena,” you croaked, “why’d you called Artemis? I said, call _Thalia_ , not Artemis.” 

“I texted Thalia,” Silena responded with a cheerful tone. “She’s coming over in a bit, but she’s still at a lecture right now. I just called Artemis, too, since she’s nearby.” 

“She’s in _Boston_ ,” you grumbled, shuddering as a sudden chill passed through your body. “Christ, I feel like shit.” 

“What’s wrong?” Artemis’s voice said through the phone, concern evident. 

Silena replied, humming some song from some Broadway show. “She’s a little sick, that’s all. Fever’s at 100.2 degrees. She says, I quote, she ‘feels like shit’, but should be fine in a bit, though.” 

“Are you sure?” Artemis still sounded concerned. “I’ll be there in half an hour.” 

“Okay!” Silena said as Artemis hung up the call. You, on the other hand, groaned loudly, because that just meant that you would have both Thalia AND Artemis telling you to take care of yourself. 

“You’re so done for,” Silena snickered at your expression of defeat. “If you hadn’t been pulling all-nighters for that rocket science project—“ 

“Astrophysics!” You complained. "Astronautical engineering! Not rocket science.” 

“Technically kind of rocket science, but still. If you hadn’t, maybe you could’ve avoided this situation,” Silena replied, handing you a bowl of soup. “Chicken broth. I couldn’t find the noodles, Thalia’s gonna get some on the way here.” 

“Thanks,” you said sincerely, as you sat up to drink the liquid. “It’s very good.” 

“You’re welcome,” Silena grinned. “I was hoping it would be up to your standards.” She stood from her seat on the side of your bed and pulled the covers up for you. “Alright, you’re going to stay in bed and sleep it off, you hear me? I don’t want anymore complaining. None of that stuff.” 

“Yes, mom.” 

“I’ll let Artemis in when she arrives, okay? And then I’m going out to visit Charlie.” 

“Yes, mother.” 

“Oh, shut up. Drink your soup.” 

**_\--- Thalia’s Tenth Interlude ---_ **

“Are you still coming to the game?” 

“You’re starting right?” 

“Yeah! Really excited, it’s the first game of the season, too!” 

“Is Reyna gonna be there?” 

“...yeah?” 

“Does she hate me?” 

“Um, kinda? I mean, you _did_ break her sister’s heart...” 

“Ah, fuck it. Whatever. I’ll go.” 

“Awesome.” 

“I’ll also be holding a poster saying “Thalia can’t run suicides but she can get pussy.’ That would probably piss Reyna off more, right?” 

“You _wouldn’t_.” 

“I would. I’m excited. I have nothing to lose anymore.” 

**_December, 2017._ **

“Who’s this lovely lady, Zoe?” Artemis asked, glancing at the woman at your side. Your date smiled at the complimentary words from your best friend. 

“Drew Tanaka, my girlfriend,” you introduced. “She’s Silena'a half-sister, and a design major at Northeastern.” 

“Hi!” Your girlfriend gave Artemis a hug and double pecks on the cheeks. “Pleasure to meet you, Artemis. I have heard _loads_ about you.” Artemis raised an eyebrow at Drew’s slight accent and mannerism, but you just smiled. 

_She’s half-French_ , you mouthed to her. _Her mom’s Aphrodite Ourania._

 _Ohh,_ Artemis mouthed back in amusement. _You snatched yourself a French model. Wow._

_And what about it?_

_Draw me like one of your french girls?_

You burst into laughter at your friend’s mouthing. Your girlfriend pulled back to give you a curious look.

“Sorry, don’t worry about it,” you waved it off. 

“Nice to meet you, too, Drew,” Artemis said politely, before introducing her own date. “This is my boyfriend, Gerald.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Gerald said, still looking a bit out of place. He gave Drew a brisk hug, letting your date do the cheeks pecks. 

“Well, let’s go ice skating?” You offered your arm for Drew, who took it gracefully while giving you a peck on the cheek. Artemis, with Gerald in hand, followed the two of you. 

The day passed in a blur, and before you knew it, the sun was setting, and Artemis and you were separating ways. Drew was already in the car, because she got cold easily, and Gerald was smoking a cigarette a couple of feet away. 

“Are you going to visit on Christmas?” You asked gingerly. 

Artemis shook her head apologetically. “I have to perform.” 

“Even during winter break?" 

“Yeah. And New Year’s Eve, too.” 

“Times Square?” 

“Yeah,” Artemis smiled faintly. “Still can’t believe it.”

“That’s awesome! I’m really proud of you,” you squealed, hugging her tightly. “You’ve made it so far!” 

“Thanks.” 

“What’s wrong?” you asked, sensing her shift in mood and pulling back. 

Artemis rubbed the back of her neck as she gazed into the distance. The streetlight shone down from above, basking her in a soft golden aura. 

“It’s just fame, you know?” Artemis shivered, and you saw her glance toward her boyfriend. “Gets to your head sometimes. Everything feels a bit... distant and detached.” She shook her head. “It’s fine, I’m just a little tired, that’s all.” 

You felt your own eyebrows scrunch in concern. “Okay...” 

“We should get going,” Artemis said, hugging you. “See you soon, hopefully?” 

“Yeah,” you hugged her back. “Keep in touch. I’ll miss you.” 

“I will. And I’ll miss you, too.” 

**_February 2018._ **

“Zoe, I broke up with Gerald.” You held the phone between your ear and shoulder as you heard Artemis’s voice through the phone. You were currently at Drew’s apartment in Boston, where the two of you actually had a bit of privacy when Artemis had called your phone unexpectedly. 

“What?” 

“Yeah.” You heard sniffling on the other end. Immediately, you put down the smoothie you were in the process of making. Drew gave you a curious look from her sofa before getting up and taking over for you. 

“Thanks, babe,” you whispered to your girlfriend, before getting back on the phone. “What happened?” 

“H-he cheated on me.” 

“He WHAT?” 

“He cheated. In our fucking apartment, with one of his goddamn dancers. I caught them and he still tried to deny it. I—“ Artemis cut off in a hiccup, and you could feel your heart breaking for your best friend. “Was I not _enough_?” 

“Arti...” you said softly. “That’s not your fault, that’s G being an asshole.” 

There was silence on the other end of the phone, and it was nearly a whole minute later when you finally heard her speak again. 

“Maybe I deserved it.” 

“What?” You blinked in confusion as Drew handed you a cup of the strawberry smoothie you’d been making previously. The two of you 

“You and Hylla,” Artemis said slowly. “I... I know it was because of what happened last April.” 

“What?” You nearly spat out your straw. “Who told you _that_ ?” _Not that it wasn’t the truth._

“It doesn’t matter.” Her raggedly breathing carried across the line, and you held up a finger to signal ‘wait’ when Drew gestured at the TV screen, asking what you wanted to watch. 

“Are you alright?” You asked. “It’s ok to be sad.” 

“Yeah. Yeah,” Artemis said hurriedly as if coming to her senses or something. “I just wanted to tell you that I— actually, no, I need to go.” 

“Wait, what? Artemis, what’d you—“ You huffed in frustration when you heard the all too familiar sounds of being hung up on. 

“What’s happened, dear?” Drew sidled up next to you as she pulled some blankets over to the two of you. 

“I’m not quite sure.” You curled up next to her. “G cheated on Artemis.” 

“Oh. That’s terrible.” Your girlfriend leaned back as you chose a random action movie. “How is she feeling?” 

“Guilty, and not enough, apparently.” 

“Will she come to visit sometime soon?” Drew’s eyes sparkled with kindness. “I can bug my uncle and see if we can drop by the bakery sometime to make something for her?” 

You smiled softly at the girl beside you. “You’re so kind.” 

Drew gave you a kiss. “Of course I am. I can’t _just_ be gorgeous, funny, and smart, right?” 

“Of course not,” you cupped her cheek, leaning in to give her a peck on the lips. “You’re also quite rude at times.” 

“Hey!” 

**_\--- Thalia’s Eleventh Interlude ---_ **

“You and Drew are probably going to be the hottest couple at Phoebe’s wedding. What are you freaking out about?” 

“Maybe the fact that HYLLA might be there?!” 

“So?” 

“What do you mean, _so_? It’s Hylla? HELLO?” 

“Who’s Hylla?” 

“No one, Drew—“ 

“Your girl’s ex.” 

“Ugh, shut up, Thalia!” 

“Zoe, what are you worrying about? You know I won’t be bothered... unless you still have feelings for her?” 

“No, it’s just— argh, I just don’t want to make a scene!” 

“Oh. Then, we won’t make a scene. Come on, we’re adults.”

“Yeah, Zoe. We’re adults. Even though you act like a five-year-old sometimes.” 

“Shut UP, Thalia!” 

**_April, 2018._ **

“Zoe, how have you been?” 

“A little tired. How are you?” You cringed at how awkward you sounded. 

“I’m tired, too.” You heard her sigh on the other end. “Touring is fun and all, but this fame is sometimes a nightmare come true, too. Did you see what happened?” 

“No... what’s happened?” 

“TMZ happened! And PupBuzz and all of those damned celebrity news shit.” 

“What did they do?” 

“Invade my fucking privacy! Literally, go search it up.” 

“Language,” you said, as you plugged up your best friend’s name into the Google search bar. You felt your breath catch in your throat as you skimmed the headlines. 

**_Tri-Bi Artemis Caught In Action!_ **

**_Is She Bi, Or Is She Just Getting Back At Eazy?_ **

**_Artemis Getting Cozy With Victoria Secret Angel Stella Maxwell_ **

“Damn,” you said, after skimming the headlines. “How did they even find out? Haven't you two pretty much been staying on the low for the past month?” 

“We have! And I don’t know!” Artemis exclaimed. “It’s fucking crazy and I’m freaking out. I don’t know how they got the photos and I don’t want to go out now because there are paps all over the place.” 

“How are you two doing?” 

“I don’t know! Stella seems pretty calm about everything and she did say that the paps would probably find out sooner or later, but still,” you could imagine her throwing her hands in the air again. “I’m not prepared!”

“Well, fuck.” 

“Well, fuck, indeed.” Artemis agreed. 

“What’s wrong?” You heard another voice on the other end of the line. That must’ve been Stella. 

A pang of disappointment struck your chest, because now, looking at the photos on the TMZ website, you saw the bright smile on Artemis’s face as she cuddled with Stella. Christ, Artemis was dating a _model_ . Not just any old model, but a famous _Victoria Secret Angel_ . At this rate, she could have anyone she wanted. Why would she ever want _you_?

You closed the laptop at that thought. 

_Come on,_ you thought to yourself. _Stop thinking about her. You’re with Drew. Beautiful, French-model, smart, sweet, sarcastic, yet kind Drew. What more could you ask for? That’s it, you’re going to get off of the couch, and stop talking to Artemis and go buy your actual girlfriend some flowers and spend some time with her._

“Hey, Arti, I’ve got to go,” you heard yourself say. “I’ve got errands to run and a girlfriend to surprise.” 

“Oh, okay,” Artemis’s voice was laced with disappointment. “Call me when you have a chance, okay? I wanna catch up.” 

“Of course,“ you promised. 

You don’t talk to her for the next four months. 

**_June, 2018._ **

“Drew, I think we should talk before you go,” you said. “You’re leaving for Paris soon, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, I am. And I think we should, too,” Drew replied back, as she sat down beside you and folded her hands on her lap. You looked up in surprise. 

“You want to talk, too?” 

“Yeah... I think we should break up.” 

“Break up?” You blinked at her, anxiety rising quickly. That was supposed to be your line. “Wait, is this because long-distance or something?” 

“No, no, not because of that. Plus, isn’t that what you wanted to say, anyway?” 

“How did you know...?” 

“Because I know you,” Drew said easily. She leaned back, turning slightly so that her body was angled toward you. “You’re not as good as hiding your feelings as you thought.” 

“Oh.” Your shoulders slumped in defeat. “So you know, too?” 

“Yeah, I know. And let me guess, this was why your relationship with Hylla crashed and burned.” 

“...pretty much.” You flinched a little when she reached for your hand, but all she did was rub circles into the back of your hand, calming you a little. 

“Don’t be so anxious,” Drew said, smiling reassuringly. “I still want us to be friends.” 

“That’s... some good news, I guess.” 

“Look,” Drew started, cupping your jaw and pulling your attention back to her. “We’re going to be okay. You’re an amazing person, and I still want you to be my friend.”

“You... don’t hate me?” 

“For what reason?” 

“For... I don’t know, leading you on? Being in love with someone else?” 

“How could I hate you for that? You can’t control your feelings— no one can.” Drew smiled melancholically. “I completely understand how you feel, Zoe. If I’m being honest with you, I was— probably still am— in love with someone else, too, when we started dating.” 

“Oh,“ you exhaled. “Can... I ask who?” 

“His name is Walt... Walt Stone. You might’ve heard of him. Son of that Wall Street tycoon.” 

“Walt Stone.” The name finally clicked. “ _Oh._ The _Stones._ ” 

“Yeah. We were childhood friends... grew up in Paris together, our mums were friends, met back in the day when they were both models in the ‘90s. We were pretty tight until middle school when he and his mum moved out to NYC. I followed a year later, but things were different.” 

“What happened?” 

“Oh, you know, the usual. One year might not seem like much, but it’s still a pretty long time, you know? We grew apart and our paths diverged. We went to high school, and then college, he got himself a girlfriend and a position in his dad’s company. I was too busy getting myself out of my mom’s shadow and didn’t even realize that love was even a thing until it was too late.” 

You bit your lip. “That sounds awful. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright. I’m happy for him. He’s got himself a feisty girl. Sadie Kane? You might’ve heard of her, too.” 

“Wait, Sadie Kane? Isn’t she that girl we bumped into in your apartment building? She studies, like, what— criminology? Or like, law enforcement or something? Don’t you hate her with, like, a burning passion or something?”

“I don’t hate her. And yeah, she’s studying law enforcement— Walt actually met her when he came to visit me at college." Drew chuckled bitterly. "She’s a whirlwind, that one. I’m a little jealous, to be honest.” 

“What for?” You glanced at her curiously. 

Drew hesitated. “It’s just... _her,_ you know? Everything about her. She goes against all of the patriarchal aspects of society, and I don’t know how, but she just _thrives_. I’m pretty sure she’s mentioned that her goal in life is to become the first female FBI director, too. And the scary thing is, I can see her achieving it. Everything about her screams ‘powerful woman’, and maybe that’s why Walt loves her so much.” 

_And not me._ Those three words weren’t spoken, but you could feel them dissolving in the air between the two of you. 

Drew pulled back, letting go of your hand and chuckling. “I don’t know why I’m spilling all of this to you. Aren’t we supposed to be breaking up?” 

“Well, I guess we’re technically broken up, just friends now.” 

“And you promise we’ll stay friends?” Drew asked bashfully. It was so unusual to see her shy, and you blanched for a moment before nodding your head. 

“Of course. You’re a good person, Drew. And for what it’s worth, I think that the right person for you will come along one day.“ 

“I hope that happens,” Drew flashed you a sad smile. “And the same for you— I hope she’ll come around someday, preferably sometime soon.” 

You sighed. “I hope that, too.” 

**_\--- Thalia’s Twelfth Interlude ---_ **

“Zoe, you really broke up with her?”

“Yeah. And we’re staying friends.” 

“No _way_.” 

“Yes way.” 

“Don’t she know about...?” 

“Yeah. Somehow. I don’t know, she just _did._ ” 

“Well, actually, it makes sense. Anyone with eyes could see that _you_ only have eyes for Artemis.” 

“She was also in love with someone else.” 

“Wait, really?” 

“Yeah. A childhood best friend. I didn’t know what to say. I think he literally just proposed to his girlfriend of four years a couple days ago. They’re engaged now.” 

“And Drew’s still in love with him?” 

“Yeah. She’s in Paris doing research for fashion week or something. I don’t know if she’s heard about it yet.” 

“Damn. That must really suck.” 

“Yeah. It really must.” 

**_August, 2018._ **

“Who are you?!” You gaped at the man lying next to you. He blinked warily as he woke, and you stared at his pale blue eyes and curly brown hair. 

“I’m a little offended,” he rasped, raising an eyebrow. “Obviously, we slept together last night.” 

“Oh.” You searched your mind for a name to a face. “Cooper.” 

“Close enough,” the man chuckled. “Connor. Connor Stoll.” 

“Connor.” You stared. “Oh, we were at that party...” 

“Yeah, that frat hosts a back to school party every year.” 

“Do you go to Northeastern?” 

“Nope,” he swung the sheets back. “Boston College. Me ’n my bro are both in the game design stuff.”

“You’re naked.” 

“No shit, isn’t that how people are supposed to have sex?” Connor deadpanned. You felt yourself flush a bright red. “Aww, you’re blushing.” 

“Fuck, what the hell was I thinking?” 

“I don’t know, honestly. I think you said you were bi? I don't really remember, just that we had fun last night. I just remember you were really good with whatever you did. Do you wanna go again?” 

“Wha—“ 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” His hand came up, running through your hair as your mouths met in a messy kiss. 

**_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_ **

**_And they’re like, it’s better than yours_ **

**_Damn right it’s better than yours_ **

**_I could teach you, but I have to charge_ **

“Nice ringtone,” Connor commented as you broke the kiss with a groan, recognizing Thalia’s annoying ringtone. 

“Sorry, it’s my best friend.” You picked up. “Hello?” 

“Zoe, where the fuck are you? Did you forget about your plans with Drew? She’s asking for you.” 

“Huh? Drew?” You were confused for a moment before remembering that the two of you had plans. “Oh shit, I promised her she could use me to model one of her suits.” You checked the time. _9:34 AM._ “Can you tell her I’ll be there in fifteen?” 

“Fifteen minutes?"

“Yeah.”

“I guess I can keep her preoccupied.” 

“Thanks, Thals.” 

“You’re welcome. You owe me a drink.” 

“Okay, bye.” You turned your attention to the brunette lying next to you. “Sorry, I have to go.” 

“That’s fine,” Connor said, waving it off. “We should do this sometime again." 

You hesitated. "I don't think we should." 

"Really? You're turning down no strings sex? Am I not a good lay?" 

"I mean, you're really good with your fingers, but..." 

"No buts," Connor grabbed a paper from his nightstand and scribbled his number on it as you tugged on your clothes from the previous night. "Here's my number, call me up if you ever need a booty call." He winked at you. "I would never turn your ass down." 

You blushed furiously at his words. "I'll consider it." 

You called him back a week later, but not for the reason you had been expecting. Instead, he came over with four tubs of ice cream and you dragged out your old Wii gaming system, and the two of you spent hours in the common area playing Mario Kart, until Thalia came home and joined in, destroying the two of you easily in the game. 

Connor was funny and cute in his own dorky way, but it didn't take much for you to realize that he would only be a friend to you. 

Your heart still longed for Artemis.

**_October, 2018._ **

“Zoe, did you get the audio file I sent you?” Artemis’s voice cut through the phone so suddenly and loudly that you jerked back in surprise before turning the volume down 

“Yeah? I haven’t opened it yet though.“

“That’s fine! Just give it a listen and please shoot over any recommendations you have about the music or lyrics. It’s really quick! I’m just writing the first verse and Marie Ulven— or, er, you might’ve heard of girl in red— just needs some ideas. I just want to get your stamp of approval before throwing what I have to the others.” 

“Oh, yeah, of course, I can do that right now.” 

“Awesome! Thanks, girl, you’re the best. I actually need to go—“ a loud crash sounded from the other end of the phone. “Clarke invited me to dinner with her girlfriend and her girlfriend’s brother, because the girlfriend is apparently a great guitarist and the brother a great pianist and—“ another crash, and silence, followed by loud curses. 

“Uh,” you swallowed nervously. “You good there, Arti?” 

“Yeah, yeah! That was Clarke being a klutz and she knocked over one of her canvases. Can I actually call you back in a minute?” 

“Okay, yeah, I’ll be here.” 

“Okay, great!” She hung up. 

You sat on the sofa. “Hey Silena,” you asked your friend, who was staring at her phone while lying on the beanbag on the floor. “Do you mind if I play some music that Arti sent over?” 

“Yeah, sure. I mean, no, I don’t mind! Go ahead,” Silena nodded her consent. Connecting your laptop to your bluetooth speaker, you pressed the play button on your laptop. Immediately, the familiar sound of soft strums of guitar strings filled the room, followed by Artemis’s soft singing. 

**_Smoking cigarettes on the roof_ **

**_I just want to sit and enjoy this view_ **

“Again with the mysteriously well-written intros,” you muttered to yourself. 

**_We fell in love in October_ **

**_That’s why I love fall_ **

**_Looking at the stars_ **

**_Admiring from afar_ **

A bunch of chord progression followed before Artemis stopped her playing and spoke, saying, “Alright I think that’s enough of me experimenting.” Then, the audio cut. And then, you replayed the recording another three times. 

“I love how soft it sounds,” Silena said, looking up from her phone to you. 

“Yeah, that’s her.” 

“She’s got some mad vocal _and_ writing talent.” 

“Oh, trust me, I _know_.” 

Your phone rang again, signaling Artemis’s call back. 

“I listened to it,” you said, as you picked up the phone. “It’s very good. Very mellow, I like it.” 

“YES!” You felt like you could see her beaming just through the way she said that single word. “So does that mean I get your stamp of approval?” 

“Yes, definitely. However, I would change one thing though.”

“Hit me.” 

“So for the second line— the ‘I just want to sit and enjoy this view’ part...” 

“Yeah?” 

“I think the first few words sound a bit forced with the pitches. Try, ‘You look so pretty, and I love this view.’ I think it goes with the flow a little better.” You mentally cringed at your own words. _Christ, that sounded so gay._

Thankfully, your best friend didn’t seem to notice. “Got it! I’ll make sure to edit my final draft with t— hey no! Clarke–“ 

A new voice cut into the line, a slightly raspy one. “Hello stranger, who are you that Artemis keeps ditching dinner to talk to... wait, this is _the_ Zoe?” You could hear her tilting to the side to ask Artemis that. 

“No,” you could head Artemis’s sarcasm even hundreds of miles away, through a phone. “I don’t know any Zoes and the person you’re talking to is clearly a Francesca, I just have her name labeled as Zoe on my phone because we’re actually undercover agents.” 

“Well, I hope not... I’m pretty sure I haven’t done anything illegal... yet,” Clarke laughed nervously at that. “Alright, alright. Zoe, I just want to say your friend here is very funny and talented. However, you should come and visit sometime. All she does nowadays is mope about how it’s still not cold enough here in New York.” 

You smiled. “I’ll consider it.”

“Good, because at this rate, her mouth’s probably going to fall off from how much she complains. Oh and she misses you, by the way. She doesn’t shut up about that.”

“Noted,” you said dryly, but unable to keep the smile out of your voice. “Can I get my best friend on the phone again though?” 

“Oh yeah, here, Artemis! Stop stealing my lo mein, you should’ve order one for yourself— Lexa! Restrain this woman!” 

**_\--- Thalia’s Thirteenth Interlude ---_ **

“Zoe, did you hear?” Thalia’s out-of-breath voice broke the peaceful atmosphere of the apartment. 

“What?” You said, a little annoyed that you’d been interrupted in the middle of your study session. “What’s happened?” 

“Stella and Artemis... they got _engaged_.” 

“They WHAT?” 

“Look!” She thrusted her phone screen up to your face. You skimmed the headlines and felt your spirits fall as you absorbed each word. 

**_Look At That Rock! Model Stella Maxwell Seen With Artemis, Rising Princess of Electropop!_ **

You zoomed in on the photo in the article and focused on the two’s intertwined fingers. Sure enough, with their fourth fingers, each bore the distinct, unmistakable shape of a solid diamond ring. 

“They’re _fucking_ engaged,” you whispered to yourself. “What the _fuck_?”

“Hey, wait, are you okay— Holy shit, Zoe! Why do you throw up so much?!” 

**_December, 2018._ **

“Zoe, are you drunk!?” 

You were lying on the ground or something, and she was leaning over you, lips painted a gorgeous shade of cherry red. She wore a baggy, maroon T-shirt, and you recognized the iconic Blink-182 smiley face— that was _your_ shirt. When did she get her hands on that? Her eyes sparkled with amusement, but her eyebrows were scrunched in concern. It took you a moment to recognize that she’s asked you a question. 

“Huh?” Artemis’s words jerked you out of your reverie, as you got to your feet again. “Oh, maybe? Yeah. I mean— a little? Not really though. You look nice. Like, really nice.” 

Artemis chuckled at that. “I’m literally wearing a baggy T-shirt.” 

_Was it just the dim lighting, or was she blushing?_

“Okay, but what are you doing out here?” Artemis looked visibly confused. 

“I don’t know,” You licked your lips, tasting the bitterness of tequila on them. “I just... dropped by to say hi. You know, before you get whisked away on all your engagement things and whatnot.” 

“Engagement?” Artemis’s eyebrows raised at that, but you looked away. 

“Yeah. You know. You. Her.” 

“I don’t—“ 

“I just wanted to do something before everything changes,” you slurred slightly. “Is that okay? Can we do that?” 

“What?” Artemis crossed her arms. “Zoe, you’re not making any sense. And what are you talking about?” 

“This.” You wrapped a hand behind her head, pulling her close and kissing her. She tasted like sugar, whipped cream, and chocolates— like love and everything you’d ever wanted and ever known. 

You felt a tear tumble down your cheek, and that was when you pulled away. You looked up, seeing the bright constellation shining over you. Even in the city, the stars looked so bright, and they brought some clarity to your mind. 

“This was a mistake.” 

“What was a mistake?” Artemis asked, confusion seeping into her voice. “Zoe, why—” 

“I d-don’t know, okay!” You stumbled over your words, fumbling with your keys, as you started down the block quickly. “I need to go.” It took a moment, but Artemis followed after you. Wanting to avoid her, you quickly got into your car, locking the doors and starting the engine. 

You didn’t hear the dull buzzing sound in your ear. You didn’t feel the sluggishness in your head, and you didn’t feel too bad, even with tears clouding your vision. You didn’t comprehend Artemis’s pounding on the passenger door when you started pulling away. You didn’t look back in the rearview and see her running and yelling after you as your vehicle picked up its speed. 

You just kept driving, and maybe Artemis was right. Maybe this was it. Maybe all you did was drive and drive and walk in endless circles around her because maybe that was just how things were meant to be. Maybe this was karma for what you did to Hylla. Maybe you were just doomed to love someone who would never love you back. 

You didn’t see the headlights. At least, you didn’t see them, until it was too late.

And then, there was darkness. 

**_February 2019._ **

“Ugh,” you unclenched your jaw as you woke from your slumber. Your voice rumbled, sounding thick from disuse. You tried to turn onto your side but found yourself unable to do so. Instead, it felt like all of your limbs were being weighed down. “What the hell...” 

_Where am I?_ You blinked blearily, opening your eyes to see the bright ceiling of a room. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust, and you saw that you were in a hospital of some sort. The first thing you saw, looking down, was that your left leg was completely wrapped in a grey cast. Your left arm was also wrapped to the shoulder in another grey cast. 

There was a miniature table to your left, and it was filled with a variety of flowers and cards. Looking to the right, your eyes caught sight of several machines and an IV line dripping. Following the line, you noticed that the needle was connected to your hand. 

You hated needles. And the thought of having a needle straight up _stuck_ in your hand made you freak out, and you heard the rapid beeping of the heart monitor spiking. 

“Holy shit, she’s awake!” Thalia’s voice rang through the room. Immediately, you saw your friend’s face peered over you. “Hey, hey, it’s all good, you’re fine.” 

The sight of a familiar face reassured you a bit, and you felt your heart rate slow slightly. Calypso’s face appeared next to Thalia’s and you blinked back tears at the look of pure relief on your sister’s face as she hugged you tightly. 

“Gods, Zoe, don’t you _ever_ scare us like that again!” 

“I...” You blinked rapidly. “I don’t even— what happened?” 

“You don’t remember?” Thalia’s furrowed eyebrows expressed her concern. “What _do_ you remember?” 

“My...car? I honestly... don’t even know. It’s hazy. I just know it really hurt.” 

“Excuse me, Miss Grace, could we do some checks before you start interrogating your friend? Perhaps you could go notify her family?” 

“Of course, Doctor.” Thalia sighed as she dragged Calypso away. “We’ll be in the common area waiting.” 

“Thank you.” The doctor turned toward you before smiling warmly. “Nice to meet you, Zoe,” he said. “My name is Doctor Asklepios, but most of my patients just call me Doctor A. How are you feeling?” 

“Tired. Dizzy... It’s really bright in here.” 

“Ah, that’s normal since you just woke up. I’ll turn down the lights a bit, wait one second.” He disappeared from your sight and you sighed as the lights dimmed a bit a moment later. “Can you open your mouth for me?” 

You complied, and Doctor Asklepios went through some notes, marking off boxes on a piece of paper as he checked your eyes, ears, nose, mouth, and heart rate. 

“Alright, can you squeeze my hand with your right hand?” You flexed your fingers, giving a weak squeeze. “Awesome. You’re all good so far. I’ll have someone bring you something to eat, alright?” 

“Please,” you muttered. “I feel like I’m starving.” 

Your doctor chuckled. “They’ll be here in a bit. I’ll go get your friends.” 

“Thanks, doc.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Thalia came back into the room with Calypso, going straight to the facts. “You’ve been in a coma for two months. You were in a car crash. Drunk driving kind. You’re lucky you and the other driver both survived.” 

“A drunk driver?” You raised an eyebrow, confused. “Who was it?” 

Calypso swallowed as she sat beside you on the bed. You felt your world tip on its axis as you heard her next words.

“It was you, Zoe... You were the drunk driver.” 

**_\--- Thalia’s Fourteenth Interlude ---_ **

“Zoe, this isn’t healthy. You need to see someone.” 

“No, I don’t. I need to finish my schoolwork.” 

“Bullshit, you’ve been all caught up for the past two weeks. You’re just throwing yourself into these goddamn equations as a coping method.” 

“Well, what the _fuck_ do you want me to _do_ , Thalia?!” 

“Go see a therapist! And not the physical therapist, godammit. You’re just hurting yourself like this!” 

“Maybe I deserve it!” 

“Don’t say that.” 

“What do you want me to say? That yeah, my dumbass decided to drive under influence and now a kid lost his athletic scholarship because of me? Because, yeah, that’s what happened!” 

“But Jake Mason—” 

“But _what_ , Thalia? Jake was a bright kid, with a bright future, under my dumbass came along and ruined _every-fucking-thing, for every-fucking-one._ ” 

“How could you _say_ that? You need to stop beating yourself up over this. It wasn’t your fault—” 

“It was 100% my fault! _I_ was the one drunk, _I_ was the one who swerved off the road! Now a kid will never be able to walk or run properly, ever again! What the _fuck_ else do you want me to say? That I’m a piece of shit? Because I think it’s pretty obvious already, and I kind of wish I _did_ die that night!”

“Wh—“ 

“Get the fuck out of my room, Thalia, and stop looking at me like that. I don’t want to see any of you and I don’t want to talk to any of you.” 

“No, Zoe—“ 

“Don’t _Zoe_ me, just leave me the fuck alone, okay?! I just want to fucking be alone, for fuck’s sake!”

 _No,_ the voice inside your head pleaded. _Don’t go. I don’t want to be alone._

“Fine, if that’s what you want, then so be it!” 

The door slammed shut, and for the first time in your life, you felt completely alone. 

**_April, 2019._ **

It was a beautiful night. 70 degree Fahrenheit weather, no winds at all. A little humid, but tolerable. The lights in the city glowed brightly under the dark skies. Even if the stars hadn’t out, there would have still been an endless amount of light in Boston.

 _Did New York City look like this at night?_ You wondered. _It’s a shame I never visited New York._

You gazed out sadly at the bustling crowds of people below you, as you leaned forward on the railing of the parking garage roof. 

“I’m so tired,” you said to the empty roof around you. The wind carried your voice, echoing it gently down the concrete sides. 

_Wouldn’t it be nice to end it all now?_

“I’m so, so tired,” you said, as you climbed onto the ledge, pulling your feet over the top. Your shoes swayed precariously with the wind. 

“Is this how it all ends?” you asked the stars. “Is this worth it?” 

They didn’t answer, just twinkled back at you. You took the silence as a yes. 

You grasped the drink beside you— a miniature bottle of Tito’s— and downed it in one swift go. 

“I guess this is my last time drinking with you guys,” you murmured, staring up at the stars. “You guys make horrible company.” 

A soft breeze drifted by, and in the silence, you felt your eyes swell with tears. For the first time in months, you spoke the words out loud. 

“I’m a monster.” You whispered to the gentle breeze. “I don’t want to die... but I deserve to.” You curled up into a ball, shoulders shaking. “I deserve it.” 

Mustering up all of your courage, you pulled yourself to your feet, stepping dangerously close to the edge. Your right hand still held onto the pole that was stuck in between the concrete railing, but when you glanced down at the ground below, you wanted to throw up. 

The roar of a car engine pulling up to the roof interrupted your internal dilemma. Turning around you caught sight of a familiar navy blue Mercedes pulling into the lot, stopping about twenty feet away from you. You were confused when the car screeched to a stop and two figures jumped out from each side. 

“Artemis? Silena? What are you two doing here?” 

“Zoe, come down,” Artemis said, concern evident on her face, as she edged toward where you stood. “I know you don’t want to talk to me, but whatever you’re thinking, _don’t_. It’s not worth it.” 

“Please,” Silena added, tears shining on her cheek. “We love you.” 

Artemis inched her way toward you. “Please. It’s not worth it.”

 _You’re not worth it,_ the voice in your head said. _This life is empty, Zoe. The person you love doesn’t love you back, and you’ve ruined other people’s lives. It’s pointless resistance for you. You might as well jump now._

“I-“ 

“ _You’re_ worth it.” 

_Be real, and just jump, you dense motherfucker!_ the voice in your head demanded. _You’re not worth more than a goddamn rat._

“ _Please_ , Zoe.” Artemis’s voice was thick, sounding like she was about to cry. “You’re worth _so much more._ ” 

“I don’t want to die,” you said, “but I deserve it.” 

“No, you don’t,” Artemis insisted. She was crying now, too; you could see the tear tracks on her cheeks. “You deserve so much better, so much _more_ . You deserve to be _happy_. And we want you to stay. So, please, come down.” 

_Is this how it ends?_

You turned again, glancing at the ground beneath you, dimly aware of Artemis’s words of “No, don’t!” 

“I don’t want to die,” you whispered again. 

_Maybe you can make it out alive,_ another voice in your head said. _Maybe it doesn’t have to end this way._

“Maybe it doesn’t,” you murmured, taking the smallest of steps forward, your left leg floating over the side of the roof. “But maybe it does." 

But then, something was pulling you back, and instead of falling forward, you were stumbling back, letting yourself fall back onto the concrete rooftop. Your leg throbbed at the impact on the concrete— after all, you’d only gotten your casts off just a week ago— but overall, you were fine. 

Except your chest felt so _empty_ , and Artemis was hugging you so tightly, and even though she was so warm next to you, you felt so _cold_ inside. 

“I’m sorry,” Artemis held your shoulders tightly, as you stared at her. You didn’t know what to say, because she looked so _beautiful_ even with silver tracks of tears streaming down her cheeks and dark circles under her eyes. “You won’t have to suffer alone again,” she promised, weeping as she held you. 

“I won’t let you suffer alone, _ever again_.” 

_Maybe you do deserve better._ The kinder voice in your mind murmured. _Maybe you are worth it._

**_June, 2019._ **

“How are you feeling today?” Your therapist, a kind lady called Dr. Hestia asked. 

“It’s June now.” You bit your lip. “This technically isn’t even supposed to be a session. We had our last one last week.” 

“Yes, I know... But nonetheless, I just wanted to check in with you. So, how are you feeling?” 

“I’m still tired. Still feeling guilty, but...” You touched a hand to your chest. “It doesn’t hurt as much anymore.” 

Hestia smiled at you from her seat across from you. “That’s okay, Zoe. It’ll be something you carry with you, but you’ve grown and changed a lot in the past two months. I’ve seen it, and I’m sure you’ve felt it in yourself, too.”

“I guess so.” 

“What do you want to talk about today?” 

“I... I graduated.” 

“So I heard,” Hestia said heartily. “Congratulations, by the way. Not many people can say they graduated with an aerospace engineering degree.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Have you considered what you would like to do after?” 

“I think I’m going to get a Master’s,” you dropped your hands, resting them on your legs. “Perhaps join NASA, if I can. I’ve always wanted to go to the moon.” 

“That’s a big dream.” Hestia held out a cup of chamomile tea to you. “An impressive one, too.” 

“Yeah,” you agreed quietly as you took the cup. 

“I think you’ll make it.” Her voice sounded sincere. 

“Thank you for your confidence in me.” 

“Are you staying at MIT?” 

“No.” You gazed at the cup of tea in your hands. 

“Oh. Where to, then?” 

“I’m moving to California. Caltech.” 

“Can I ask, why California?” 

“I... I don’t really know,” You bit your lip again. “I just... wanted a change of scene, I guess. Maybe start over with a clean slate, and take control of my life again.” 

“No, that makes a lot of sense.” Hestia beamed at you. “I’m glad you’ve thought about that for yourself. Have you considered how you want to keep in contact with family and friends?” 

“Kind of.” Your mind flashed back to your dysfunctional family, with your snobby elder sisters and your controlling, manipulative father. “I was hoping to never have to talk to my direct family— except for Calypso, obviously— ever again, but I’ve thought about friends.” 

“Okay. Is there anyone in California that you know?” 

“Not really. That’s kind of why it’s like a clean slate for me. Most of my friends will be going to different cities or overseas.” 

“Tell me about that.” 

“Well, uh, Thalia is going to NYC because, you know, her dad’s business and all that. Bianca’s moving to D.C. with some internship with a private investigator. Charlie got a job in Florida and Silena’s probably going to be going back and forth between New York and Florida. Drew’s going to Tokyo for the next year to do fashion stuff. And Connor’s, well, he’s gonna be a senior next year, so he’s still stuck here for now. Looks like we’re dispersing all over the place.” 

“And you’re going to California.” 

“Yeah. We’ll probably just visit each other when we can, or maybe try to celebrate together during the holidays or something.” 

“What about Artemis?” 

You didn’t expect Hestia to bring up Artemis. “What about her?” 

“Are you two going to stay in contact?” 

“I don't know. You know I haven't talked to her in a long time.” You glanced at the clock. “Sorry, I’m taking up all of your break time. It’s almost three.” 

“Don’t worry,” Hestia said. “You know, it’s pride month.” 

You raised an eyebrow. “Um. Yeah?” 

“Are you going to a march?” 

“I think I will.” 

“With Thalia?” 

“Most likely, yes. Why are you asking?” 

“I was just curious,” she beamed at you. “We technically don’t have a doctor-patient relationship anymore, but I still want to know you as a person.” She sipped her own tea. “Do you want to know something about me?” 

“You’re gay.” 

“Straight-on,” Hestia said, poker-faced. Then, she grinned. “No, I’m being serious. I’m pansexual. That’s my wife.” She pointed at a blonde woman in a photo on her desk. 

“That’s... nice.” 

“Do you want advice coming from a woman-loving-woman?” 

“Sure?” You shrugged. 

“Here’s what I think,” Hestia leaned forward as if telling you a secret. “I think you should shoot your shot with Artemis.” 

You gaped at her. _How did she know?_

“Why?” You asked. 

"Because from the way she looks at you, I know she won't say no." 

**_\--- Thalia’s Fifteenth Interlude ---_ **

“You’re going to Artemis’s show, right?” 

“No... I didn’t plan on it. Why, are you?” 

“Yeah. I think you should come.” 

“Why?” 

“It’s going to be lit! Plus, it’s June, which means her crew’s going to drag out all of the pride decorations. You’ll get to see Nico wearing rainbow colors.” 

“That’s _impossible._ ”

“Nuh-uh, it’s _very_ possible, and _definitely_ happening. Will forces him to do it every year.” 

“When is it? The show, I mean.” 

“Next week, Boston again. The 21st. Artemis gave me six extra tickets. Not the best spots or backstage access, since she does have a meet and greet after, but they’re somewhere in the middle rows. I was thinking, you, me, Silena, Bianca, Drew, Charlie, and Connor.”

“You really thought this out, huh.” 

“Yeah, of course! You know, six of us together one last time, before Drew gets shipped out to Tokyo.” 

“You make it sound like she’s being drafted into a war.” 

“I mean, isn’t that what the fashion industry is like?” 

“ _Touché_. Are you not taking Reyna?” 

“Oh, she’s going to be in Puerto Rico next week. Said something about facing the past, I believe, dragging out the skeletons in her closet and burning them. I hope it was a figure of speech, not literal. But still, what do you say? You up for it?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be up for it.” 

“Awesome, because I ordered all of us kind-of-matching pride tees and it would suck if we didn’t get to wear them all at once.” 

“Drew’s going to kill you for planning our outfits.” 

“I know, but fuck it, whatever. It’ll be fun.” 

“If you say so.” 

**_August, 2019._ **

“Hey, Zoe.” Artemis’s soft voice called as you abruptly turned 180 degrees at the sight of her lounging in front of your apartment in California. You started walking away because really, the last thing you wanted to do was to talk to her after 8 months of no communication. Unfortunately, she caught your arm, stopping you before you could go any further. “Can we talk?” 

“How did you find me?” You demanded, pulling your arm away from her grasp. “I told you I didn’t want to talk.” 

“I know, but—“ 

“Then why would you still come here?” You shifted your backpack on your shoulders. “How did you find me? Was it Thalia?” 

Artemis looked hurt, and you looked at her, poker-faced, willing yourself not to betray any of the emotions stirring in your chest. 

“Are you just going to stand there and stare?” You huffed. “Because I’ve got better things to do.” 

_Lies. You’ve got nothing to do, other than sort out all of your boxes and suitcases._

Artemis stared at you with an expression that you couldn’t decipher. She gazed at you like she’d never seen you before like you were just a stranger on the street that she accidentally said ‘hi’ to. 

You’d grown quite used to it. The two of you weren’t quite close anymore. The last time you’d talked to her was at an awkward birthday party, and the two of you’d said two angry words to each other before being pulled away by each of your respective friends. 

Nonetheless, your poker face must’ve been spot on, because a moment later, Artemis’s expression was hardening, and she was saying coldly, “Fine, I see how it is.” 

She turned briskly, pushing past you and down the hall to the elevator. You felt the anxiety rise in you, and you heard a voice in your head telling you to _“stop, don’t let her go”,_ but before you could gather up your courage, the elevator door was closing, and she was out of your sight. 

You stood there, in the empty hallway, for a good few minutes, before one of your neighbors walked out and, upon noticing you, asked if you’re okay. 

“I’m okay,” you said quickly, before turning to your own apartment and heading in. Stacks of boxes and suitcases greeted you at the entrance area. Kicking off your shoes, you picked your way to the miniature sofa you’d bought the other day and plopped down on it, wincing slightly as you landed heavily on your left leg. For some reason, it still wasn’t quite fully healed. 

Turning on the TV, you pulled up Criminal Minds on Netflix, letting it run noisily in the background. You sat there on the sofa for hours, wondering, what would’ve happened if you’d listened to what she had to say. 

After hours of thinking, you settled on your thoughts. Perhaps it was better for the two of you this way. 

With each of you in completely different worlds, her in New York and you in California, it was probably better for you to simply let go. 

**_October, 2019._ **

“Heyyyyy, girl!” Silena’s cheery voice greeted you as you stepped into her new apartment. “I haven’t seen you in _forever!_ ” 

You smiled widely, unable to stay hold back in your friend’s optimistic bubble. She pulled you into a hug, and you hugged her, too, patting lightly on her back. “It’s good to see you again, Silena.” 

Beckondorf walked in a moment later a different room, expression lighting up as he saw you. You pulled back from Silena’s embrace to give him a hug, too. “Nice to see you again, Beckondorf.” 

“It’s awesome to see you too!” She held you at an arm's length, narrowing his eyes. For a moment, you were scared that you had a stain on your shirt of something, but then his expression let up, and he beamed at you. “You look amazing! Like, you’ve got some glowy aura to you or something. did you get laid?” 

Both you and Silena shared a look, staring at Beckondorf in silence before doubling over in laughter. 

“I don’t know what drugs you’re on, but give me some., will you?” you squeezed in between a laugh. 

Beckondorf, on the other hand, just rubbed his neck sheepishly. “Oh come on, you just look... happy, you know? Plus you’re all tan and it looks like you’re getting more muscle, all that. It looks like California’s been treating you well.” 

“Thanks,” you chuckled. “You look good, too. Have you been working on your arms?” 

“Yeah,” Beckondorf grinned, pulling up a sleeve to flex his biceps. “Look at these guns!” 

“Alright, I hate to interrupt this moment of bromance or whatever this is,” Silena interrupted, still eyeing her boyfriend’s arms, “but stop talking and come on back.” She took you by your wrist and led you further into the apartment, where you heard the rambunctious sounds of laughter and friendly banter. “Most of the others are already here.” 

Walking into the room, you shared quick hugs with everyone. Thalia was the first to tackle you into a hug, and then you and Bianca shared a terribly uncoordinated hug that resulted in the two of you nearly knocking over a vase that Silena had put up. 

Drew gave you a gentle hug, with her usual double cheek pecks, and Connor slapped your back heartily as you tried your best not to wince at the force of his slaps. His girlfriend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, hugged you as well. Connor’s brother, Travis, hugged you in greeting, and so did his girlfriend, Katie. Reyna was also there, and to your surprise, gave you a quick hug as well, without any glares. 

“How have you been?” Drew asked, passing you a bowl of what seemed to be Silena’s homemade mac ’n cheese. 

“Thanks,” you said, taking the bowl. “Pretty good. Met some new people at Caltech. Bumped into a couple of famous people. It’s been a wild ride in California.” 

“Sounds like a fun time,” Drew said, as she settled next to you on the sofa, throwing her legs onto your lap as you gave her a look of exasperation. “Speaking of famous people, I think we have a famous person arriving in a—“ 

You felt your stomach drop. “You didn’t.”

“Well, I mean, _I_ didn’t,” Drew gestured innocently toward herself with a piece of Flamin’ Hot Cheetos. “Beckon- _dork_ over there invited Percy because they used to swim together or something, and Silena invited Annabeth because _they_ used to be public forum debate partners in high school. Then, Thalia invited Jason, because, you know, he’s her brother, and Jason invited Pipes, which then led to Caly inviting Leo, because she didn’t want him to feel left out, and then Silena just decided to let them invite the whole gang over there, since Nico was coming with Bianca anyways... you get the idea. ” 

“That’s... going to be a lot more people than I expected.” 

The door rang just at that moment, and almost immediately after, you heard the sound of a group of joyful voices drifting into the room. 

Hazel and Frank stumbled into the room, looking as cute as usual. Frank was wearing a panda bear beanie, and Hazel wore a matching one on her own head. They greeted the rest of you with hugs as the others trickled in. 

Nico and Will walked through next, and Will, being his usual exuberant self greeted everyone with smiles and warm hugs. Nico, on the other hand, stuck with short handshakes, which was honestly a miracle, because that guy didn’t like any sort of touching at all. 

Jason and Piper came in moments later, each of them holding something. Jason had a guitar on his back, presumably Percy’s, and Piper was recording everything with a camera. 

“Um,” you started to say, “do I want to know why you’re holding a camera?” 

“She started a youtube channel,” Drew rolled her eyes at her other half-sister. “Literally all she did this summer was record our trips in Tokyo. Absolutely had no life.” 

“You have to admit it was fun!” Piper said, wagging a finger at Drew. “I have it somewhere on my phone, that video of you saying that you might consider starting a youtube channel, too.” 

“Honestly, that sounds like something you would say.” You fought a grin as Drew pouted. 

“Now the two of you are just doubling up against me.” 

Annabeth and Percy came in last, each holding a party tray of some sorts. 

“ _Merde, tu es fiancée?!_ ” Drew blurted in French, staring at them wide-eyed. 

Both Annabeth and Percy blushed. “Yeah—”

“What did she just say?” Thalia looked blankly at you. 

"You are fiance?" You shrugged. “I took Spanish in high school.” Then you froze at the realization— "WAIT, FIANCE!?" They looked happy as ever, but you caught the glimpse of a shiny rock— 

“You're engaged!” Silena squealed and immediately dragged Annabeth over to the rest of the girls to examine the ring. “It’s so beautiful! How could you not tell us about this?” 

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other, before Annabeth spoke up, saying, “We didn’t—“ 

“Let me guess,” Thalia said, holding up a hand. “You didn’t want to make it a big deal.” 

“...Yeah.” 

“Too bad.” You said, joining in with the banter. “We’re making it a big deal. Pipes is probably gonna throw you the biggest, most scandalous bachelorette party ever seen to mankind.”

“Hear hear!” Drew cheered, sipping her drink. “I second that!” 

“Yeah, I third it,” Thalia chimed in. “We’ll have booze, balls, and boobs—“ 

“Thalia!” Annabeth gasped, flushing bright red at slapping at your friend’s arm. Percy awkwardly slid out of the way to go to the kitchen area as Thalia cackled. 

“She’s not wrong though,” Piper mused. “I was thinking something along those lines, too.” 

The two of them high-fived as Thalia declared, “Yes, great minds think alike.” 

The moment was interrupted when the doorbell rang again, and you felt your heart thud erratically when Artemis stepped into the room moments later. 

It felt like the world was moving in slow motion when your eyes met, and you didn’t know what to think of it. She looked different from the last time you’d seen her. Gone was the long brown hair with blue streaks, and in its place was a jaw-length bob cut, with her natural hair color of light brown. She looked... tired. There were dark circles under her eyes, her face looked gaunt, and the spark of mischievousness that you’d grown so used to was missing from her eyes.

But then, the moment was gone, and she was turning away to greet the others. 

“Earth to Zoe?” 

“Wha—” You turned to see four sympathetic gazes looking at you; Thalia, Drew, Bianca, and Silena all stared at you with knowing looks as you frowned. “What?” 

Thalia sighed. “Nothing.” 

“Hey, girls, do you might if I borrow Zoe for a moment?” Artemis’s voice jerked your gaze away from the others. 

“Of course, not,” Drew said, taking her legs off of your lap and pushing you slightly. “Take her, my legs need more room anyway.” 

Drew squeezed your arm encouragingly as you hesitantly got up from your seat, following Artemis out to a small balcony that the apartment had. She slid the glass door shut behind the two of you, giving the two of you some privacy from the others. 

“How have you been?” Artemis asked, looking out to the New York skyline in front of you two. She glanced back for a moment, before looking away again. “You look well.” 

“Thanks,” you replied. “I’ve been getting back on track.” 

“That’s good,” she muttered. “That’s good to hear.” You sat yourself down on one of the lounge chairs, as she reached into her pocket. You didn’t know what you were expecting, but you knew you definitely weren’t expecting her to pull out a pack of Marlboro Lights cigarettes and light on expertly, before sticking it between her lips. 

“You smoke now?” You asked, confused. 

“Huh?” Artemis looked back, blinking quickly as if caught off guard. “Oh. Yeah. I started a couple years ago, just didn’t do it much. It’s been a rough year, this year.” She took a drag before letting out a puff of smoke. 

“Smoking's... not healthy.” 

“Bad habit,” Artemis shrugged, “but it helps.” 

“What did you want to talk about?” 

“Last year. October.” Artemis sat down on the lounge chair next to yours. “I was hoping you’d actually talk now instead of ignoring me.“ 

“What do you want to know, then?” 

“Why did you—“ 

“Because I wanted to, obviously.” 

“Then why wouldn't you just talk to me?” 

You sighed. “What was there to say? You were getting engaged and I was in love with you. You were my best friend, an A-list pop star living your best life out there. I was just... a _nobody_.” You looked over, a little shocked to see that her cheeks were shining with tears. 

“You were really... in love with me?” Artemis uttered. 

“...Yes?” You bit your lip at her hesitant words. “I—“ 

You were cut off, because all of a sudden, it was like April 2017 all over again, and she was running a hand through your hair and pulling you close, and her lips were moving against yours... except this time, she tasted like a different Artemis: still with her grape gum and sweet tooth, but now, also with cigarette smoke and salty tears of regret. Faintly, you swore you could hear the other girls cheering in the living room, with Thalia being particularly loud. 

_Fuck_ , you realized, _the sliding door is glass. They could literally see the two of you._

When the two of you pulled apart, you sat there, still in shock, barely comprehending her next words. 

“Zoe, I never got engaged with Stella. I actually broke up with her during the day that photo was taken. And when I found out you were in a crash, the first thing I did was search up whatever the hell engagement you were talking about, and the next thing I did was sue TMZ for that goddamn picture because it was photoshopped.” She was sobbing slightly, her forehead still pressed against yours. 

“And then, when I saw you in the hospital, with the casts and the tubes...” She sniffled. “I thought you _died_ , Zoe, right in front of me. The doctors had to shock you three times to get your heart beating again, and all I could think was, _I would never be able to tell you the truth._ ” 

“I’ve been in love with you for years, Zoe. I broke up with Orion because I realized I wanted you. At least half of all the songs I’ve written were inspired by you.” She wiped at her cheeks. 

_"Zoe, you were the only one I’d ever wanted."_

**_\--- Thalia’s Sixteenth Interlude ---_ **

“So, are you and Artemis...?” 

“Not official... We’re just testing the waters for now.” 

“Why not? You two have known each other for years. Hell, you straight up confessed your feelings for each other in front of all of us.” 

“That was unintentional. I didn’t realize that glass was that weak. Plus, knowing each other for years doesn’t mean anything. We’ve changed. A lot.” 

“I know _that_ , but, I’m just saying—“ 

“No, don’t, Thalia. Please, just for once, let things go naturally. I don’t want to mess this up. Not again.” 

“... Alright. I’m going to go home, okay? I’m driving Reyna to the airport tomorrow morning. Are you staying with Silena? Or at the hotel? I can give you a ride.” 

“It’s fine. Artemis and I are... going to spend some time catching up.” 

“Okay. Come here, you. Keep in touch, okay? Don’t forget to visit us when you can.” 

“Okay, okay. Why are you hugging me so much?” 

“Because I’ve missed you, isn’t that obvious? You’re halfway across the country getting all sun-kissed and shit and I’m stuck working at my dad’s place under fluorescent lights.” 

“Thals, your ‘dad’s place’ is literally a glass skyscraper with the best view of the night sky in NYC. _I_ should be jealous of _you_ , what the hell.” 

“Whatever. You stay safe, alright?” 

“I will. And you, too. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” 

**_December, 2019._ **

“Zoe, are you okay?” Artemis whispered, with a panicked look on her face. “Shit, please don’t cry, I don’t know what to do...” She wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to her side. On her other side, you saw Clarke flash you a sympathetic, slightly concerned smile. You waved it off, sniffling lightly. 

You were currently in NYC, more specifically, in the Walter Kerr Theatre on Broadway, watching the newly opened _Hadestown_ musical. Even though you were familiar with the tale of Orpheus and Eurydice, you didn’t know how the musical would end... but still. How beautiful it would be, to love and to be loved the way Orpheus loved Eurydice. 

**_Show the way so we can see_ **

**_Show the way the world could be_ **

**_If you can do it, so can she_ **

**_If she can do it, so can we_ **

**_Show the way_ **

The music of this piece was already beautiful by itself, and with the stunning choreography, you felt yourself falling more and more in love with the musical. 

“It’s OK,” You muttered back to Artemis. “Just hoping the story goes right this time around.” 

Artemis didn’t say anything, but she wrapped her other arm around you as well, until the two of you were practically snuggled up with each other. 

**_Show the way the world could be_ **

**_Show the way so we believe_ **

**_We will follow where you lead_ **

**_We will follow with you_ **

**_Show the way_ **

“It’s so beautiful,” you murmur in Artemis’s ear. 

“I know right?” She replied quietly. “You know...” 

“What?” 

“I would do the same for you,” Artemis whispers seriously. 

“What?” 

**_Think they’ll make it?_ **

**_I don’t know..._ **

**_Hades, you let them go._ **

**_I let them try._ **

“If you were to... leave for Hadestown, to sign your life away, or anything of that sort... I wouldn’t hesitate to do anything to get you back.” She swallowed visibly. This was almost equivalent to a confession of “I love you.” 

“Trust me, I would do the same for you.” You smiled back reassuringly. 

“If you were to leave for Hadestown, I would’ve never forgiven myself.” 

And how about you and I? 

**_Are we going to try again?_ **

**_It’s time for spring_ **

**_We’ll try again next fall_ **

**_Wait for me?_ **

**_I will._ **

You stiffened at Hades and Persephone’s lines because they resonated so accurately with how you had felt your relationship with Artemis had been like. It’d felt like an endless cycle, with you getting girlfriends and her going on tours and you feeling left behind.

Except, _this_ time, she was really here, really with you, and really trying to stay. The thought of that made your eyes well with tears again.

**_Who are you to lead her?_ **

**_Who are you to lead them?_ **

**_Who are you to think that you can hold your head up higher than your fellow man?_ **

“Hey, hey, don’t cry,” Artemis pulled you even closer, leaning her head on top of yours. Lexa gracefully passed some napkins over to dab at your eyes. “Thanks,” Artemis said, as she handed you the napkins. 

“Sorry,” you whispered softly, “Damned hormones... I was just thinking about us.” 

Artemis blinked. “Oh. I’m sorry, did I do something? Sorry, if I did, I don’t mean—“ 

“No no,” you chuckled hastily. “It’s just... been a long ride, you know?” You wrapped an arm around her waist. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

“I’m glad _you’re_ here,” Artemis pressed a kiss to your forehead. “I’m glad I’m here, too.” 

**_I’m coming, wait for me!_ **

**_I hear the walls repeating_ **

**_The falling of our feet and_ **

**_It sounds like drumming_ **

The two of you promptly shut up as Eva Noblezada began her solo. It was so powerful, and you were sure your jaw was dropping. The way that the lights were set up, the circling stage that Orpheus and Eurydice were walking upon, the workers on the side, encouraging them; it was all so beautifully done. 

Beside you, you could see from the corner of your eyes that Artemis was having a similar reaction, gazing intently at the actress on the stage. 

**_And we are not alone_ **

**_I hear the rocks and stones_ **

**_Echoing our song_ **

**_I’m coming..._ **

_It’s going well,_ you thought. _It’s going to turn out okay. Orpheus is leading the two of them out, look how confident Eurydice’s steps are, hear how perfect her voice is..._

Then, _it_ happened. You gasped aloud, along with dozens of other people around you, when you saw Orpheus’s head turn back because _no, this can’t be how it ends, no..._

Except, it _was_ how it ended. _Hadestown_ ended with an unhappy ending, and even weeks later, you couldn’t help but re-listen to the soundtrack, starting from the very first song to the end, hoping that the story finally turned out alright. 

It never did, but one could hope. And even if the story never turned out with a happy ending, you eventually grew to accept it. Because after all, _Hadestown_ was just a fictional story, a play set in a different era. In reality, some stories _did_ have happy endings. 

You could only hope that the one about you and Artemis had a happy ending.

**_February, 2020._ **

“Zoe, I know there’s like social distancing and all that with COVID-19, but I wanted to ask... do you want to move in with me?” 

“Move in?” You blinked. “Artemis, I’m in—“ 

“No, no, I know,” Artemis blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. “I bought a property, about two years in Los Angeles, and if you wanted we could...” 

“Live together?” You raised an eyebrow. 

“I mean, like, it is too early? Sorry, um, it’s just, we’re always going back in forth and you’re always rushing to get to your lectures when you stay over and I don’t want to make it—“ 

“I actually won’t be going to any more in-person lectures, they’ve all been moved online.” 

“Oh. Well, uh, I guess you, uh, you don’t have to move in, um, if you don’t—“ 

Seeing her usually calm and collected exterior fall apart in front of you made you burst into laughter. After you finally were able to somewhat contain your laughs, you spoke. 

“Oh my gods, Arti,” you said, still laughing lightly. “Stop freaking out.” Artemis’s turned redder at your comment. “I would love to move in with you. Though I’ll have to move everything into your place, and that might take a while.” 

“Yesss!!!” Artemis’s entire expression lit up like a lightbulb, and you squealed before hugging you tightly as you laughed again. She paused. “Wait, if you don’t have any in-person lectures...” 

“Yes,” you agreed. “I’ll be able to spend more time at home and with you.” 

Artemis didn’t even say anything in response. All she did was lean forward, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips, and you smiled already knowing what she was thinking. 

A week later, you were lugging your boxes into her L.A. home, a cozy villa in Beverly Hills that you’d honestly been spending more time at than your own studio apartment in northeast L.A., anyway. You didn’t know what to expect, now that the two of you were living together, but you were prepared. 

You were ready to take on the world, as long as you had Artemis by your side. 

**_\--- Thalia’s Seventeenth Interlude ---_ **

“Did you hear?” 

“About what?” 

“Coachella’s been postponed.” 

“Oh, yeah. Artemis told me about it the other day. I think she’s a little disappointed since she was supposed to perform _Maniac_ this year.” 

“Dang. That would’ve been quite a sight. I’m sure she’ll have more performance times for it in the future. Also, bruh.” 

“Bruh what?” 

“Bruh, as in, half of the songs in the Maniac album are about you.” 

“Really now.” 

“Well, most of the references are really subtle but it’s obvious they all connect to you. Like, come on, that _Beautiful Stranger_ is a hundred percent guaranteed about you.” 

“I don’t have green eyes.” 

“I’m willing to bet she only changed that because it was supposed to rhyme and go with the green apples theme.” 

“Okay...?” 

“Also, _More_. Gods, there are so many references to you in that. OH MY GOD, AND _ALANIS’S INTERLUDE_ —” 

“Oh my god, I completely forgot about that—“ 

“GIRL, YOU REALIZE SHE’S SINGING ABOUT YOUR VAGINA TO THE ENTIRE WORLD, RIGHT?”

“Yes, I realized that...” 

“And _Graveyard,_ too, that was _so_ obvious.” 

“Oh—“ 

“Did she ever tell you when she wrote it?” 

“... No?” 

“I’m pretty sure she wrote half of the thing while you were in the operating room. She just sat outside staring at the wall, and when I came back a couple hours later, I was a little worried she was just sitting there. But then I saw her writing and caught a few glimpses of the paper. She was worried sick about you dying... It was a long twelve hours.” 

“Oh.” 

“Did you realize the song was about you at least?” 

“I— Yeah. I had a feeling.” 

**_April, 2020._ **

“Zoe, help, Connor’s TikTok famous, and now he won’t stop doing the stupid dances around our apartment.” 

“Connor’s TikTok famous?” Your eyebrows skyrocketed at Drew’s words. “Dances? _Our_ apartment? Are you two living together?” 

“He got an internship offer in NYC for some gaming studio called Rockstar Games? Riot Games? I honestly don’t remember, but he moved into my apartment two weeks ago, and now we’re sharing rent. Do you know how many times I’ve had to pick up his sweaty shirts? It’s a terrible experience, and he’s a terrible roommate.” 

“Hey, I heard that!” You chuckled at hearing Connor’s voice in the background. 

“I mean, it can’t be _that_ bad, right?” You fought back a grin at Drew’s unhappy huff. “I bet Connor just does it on purpose to mess with you since everyone knows how obsessive you get about keeping everything organized.” 

“It’s not obsessive!” Drew protested, “I just want to keep my apartment clean, and Connor is _interfering!_ ” She sighed. “Whatever. How are you and Artemis doing?” 

“Pretty good. We’ve been chilling at home for the past few months, but she’s flying to Florida next week to meet some artists, though.” 

“Sounds like her schedule’s still pretty tight, huh?” 

“Yeah.” 

“How do you feel about it?” 

“About what?” 

“You know,” Drew shrugged. “Her traveling all the time, even during a pandemic.” 

“Sometimes I get worried, but I guess...” You hesitated. “I guess I just hope for the best.” 

“Makes sense,” Drew agreed, nodding her head. 

“Speaking of traveling, how was Tokyo during winter break? I feel like you still haven’t told me about it.” 

“Oh. My. God. I didn’t?” Drew gasped, leaning forward. “Let me tell you, it was so _amazing..._ ”

You grinned, laying back on the sofa, already knowing that this was going to be a long story. 

**_June, 2020._ **

“Zoe, grab some water, the people over there need some help,” Artemis wiped at the sweat on her brow, adjusting the bandana on her arm before grabbing her first aid kits again. 

“Okay, hold up, let me fix your mask.” You reached over, pulling the top of the mask up a bit more, to cover more of her nose. “Alright, let’s go.” 

June was a chaotic month. The last time you’d gone to a march other than a pride march was 2018 when you went to the #MeToo march in Boston. 

Now, George Floyd’s brutal murder was shedding light on a topic that you hadn’t explored in detail yet: systematic racism. 

So now, here you were, with Artemis in the streets of Los Angeles, California, at the frontlines of the Black Lives Matter movement. A couple of your friends were with you as well: Beckondorf and Silena had stocked up on water and were passing them out from a truck they’d rented; Will and Nico were working with you and Artemis to help any wounded people; Piper and Drew were filming everything, from the speeches to the encouraging actions and cheers of the protestors, to the gassing and shooting of rubber bullets by the police. 

It was absolute chaos, but it was worth it. You’d grown up in a biracial family, with an Indian mother, and a black father, but you still felt connected to the black community— you understood some of the difficulties they faced. 

“I can’t see!“ The sound of a young child’s wailing jerked your attention away, and you immediately rushed toward the voice, leaving Artemis to follow behind you. 

“She needs medical attention!” A gruff male voice cried out, as you arrived at the scene. You saw the tell-tale signs of pepper spray— the little girl’s eyes were slammed shut, and there were red burns all around her face. 

“Arti, do you have any more milk left?” You knelt by the child’s side, promptly unscrewing your water bottle and pouring it over the little girl’s eyes. “Hold on, honey, you’ll be okay...” 

“ _Shit,_ ” Artemis’s voice responded to you. “I’m all out, we need to get to the truck, it’s just that way—“ 

“Move!” You yelled the crowd that was gathering around you. “Unless you have milk, _move!_ ” Lifting the girl up, you rushed toward Beckondorf's red truck. The crowd parted before you like the Red Sea. “Someone! I need cold milk! She’s been pepper-sprayed!” 

Artemis was right beside you, saying soft words to reassure the crying girl that you were carrying. You sat the child down beside the truck, and Drew, who was manning the truck, handed you a gallon-bottle of milk. 

“Keep your eyes close, hon, alright?” Drew cooed the young girl in front of you. You quickly unscrewed the cap of the milk bottle and poured the milk carefully over the girl’s face. 

“Do you need more?” Drew asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern as the young girl’s crying turned into smaller hiccups. 

You shook your head. “No, I think it should be fine now. We’re lucky we got there on time. Artemis, napkin?” You held out your hand, but nothing was placed in there. “Artemis?” 

Turning to your right, you saw that Artemis was no longer by your side. Instead, she was marching toward where a line of officers stood, with a megaphone in her hands. You watched in both terror and worry and amazement as she clambered onto the top of a yellow Subaru sedan and yelled into the megaphone, directly at the line of officers. 

“Whoever _the fuck,_ ” she seethed, “that just pepper-sprayed a child, right here, you should be fucking ashamed of yourself.” Her emotions were running rampant, and you were kind of worried that she would explode and just fight the officers right then and there. “Is this what the police do, huh?! You know, I wanted to be an officer, when I was a kid. Catching all the bad guys and that shit— I thought you guys were the heroes, the best people I’d ever met. I thought it would be so _cool_ to beat up bad guys and shit.” She laughed steelily. “But now, the only people I want to beat up are you guys, because some of you are just _shit cops that are actually the bad guys._ ”

At this point, your heart was thudding as you watched the officers glared at her with dark, hateful gazes. You were terrified that she would make a move, and the officers would arrest her. But Artemis didn’t even seem fazed; she just continued right on with her speaking. 

“Now, I’ve realized that most you _motherfuckers_ aren’t even worth the _half_ of the shit I’ve stepped on in New York alleys, and I’m not even a Christian, but even my atheist-ass believes that whoever the fuck sprayed that child is going straight to fucking hell because you fucking deserve it.” 

The crowd that had gathered behind her cheered wildly as her words, retaliating and responding with their own “fuck yous” to the officers. You were surprised that no one actually made a move, your heart rate slowed as you watched Artemis get down from the car after throwing one last hateful look and a middle finger at the officers. 

Meanwhile, Drew had helped clean up the little girl’s face, you sighed in relief when the girl squinted at you. 

“How are you feeling, hon?” Drew asked gently, as she turned the girl toward her. “Can you see me?” 

“Yeah...” the little girl said, hesitantly. “But it still hurts...” 

Drew, upon noticing the girl’s distress, wrapped an arm around the child. “I’m sorry. It’ll go away after a little while, okay? How about some ice cream? Would you like that?”

The little girl’s face lit up at the mention of ice cream. “Yes, please.” 

“Alright,” Your friend smiled at you as she led the girl to the passenger seat of the truck, handing her an ice cream sandwich. _Go get your girl,_ she mouthed at you nodded toward Artemis, who was still standing at the curb, looking hatefully at the officers. 

“Artemis...” you said, as you reached for her hand. 

“What, are you going to say that was a rash decision, too?” Artemis crossed her arms. “Because I’ve already got that talk from Silena, and I really don’t need another mother right now.” 

You blanched. “Uh, no—“ 

“Then, what?” She snapped, clearly still shaken up. 

“I just wanted to say that was one of the bravest things I’d ever seen you do.” You wrapped an arm around her waist, feeling her immediately melt into your hold. “Risky, but it was powerful. I hope that got our message across.” 

“Sorry, I snapped,” Artemis murmured, still frowning. “And it probably didn’t... get our message across, that is. But I hope it’ll at least spur some officers to _feel_ something.” Artemis gazed up at the midday sun, as she used her bandana to wipe at the sweat on her forehead again. “We need change.” 

“ _America_ needs change.” 

**_\--- Thalia’s Eighteenth Interlude ---_ **

“Heyo, what’s up, Zoe?” 

“Have you and Drew spoken yet?” 

“Nope, she said she wanted to call me later today though?” 

“Okay, so we wanted to talk about holiday plans. Do you think you and Reyna can come to L.A. to celebrate? Y’all can stay over at Artemis’s place and all that during the entire week.” 

“Wait, Artemis is really going to host this year?” 

“Yeah. Her place is big enough for all of us couples to have a room. And for Bianca to have a single, too.” 

“I sometimes forget how rich your girlfriend is.”

“Yeah, I forget that sometimes, too.” 

“Alright, I’ll ask Reyna. I’m pretty sure she’ll say yeah anyway since we’re all friends now.” 

“Okay, that’s good. Meanwhile, I have to go, helping TA a class in ten.” 

“Alrighty. See ya, Zoe, have fun” 

“I’ll try. Bye, Thals.” 

**_August, 2020._ **

“Happy officially-six-months, Zoe,” Artemis said cheerfully, handing you a little hexagonal box. “Though we’ve technically known each other for too many years now.” 

“Oh, you didn’t have to...” 

“Come on,” Artemis rolled her eyes. “You got me something, too. You couldn’t expect me to _not_ get you something!” 

You fought yourself from grinning too widely. “Of course.” 

“Open it!” Artemis said excitedly. “Come on!” 

You pulled the lid up, and the first layer of walls fell to reveal six photos of you and Artemis. You recognized all of them: all of them were from high school, two from your senior trip, two from some softball games, and two from random parties. 

The next layer fell to reveal a bunch of pictures of the two of you during college. Two of them were photos of you and Artemis during her concerts: one was backstage and the other when the two of you threw a pie at Annabeth onstage (Annabeth practically murdered the two of you later that day). The four others were from a couple of trips the two of you took together, including that one time you two went ice skating with Drew and Gerald. 

“It’s beautiful,” you breathed, as you opened the next box. Artemis beamed at your words. 

The third layer opened, showing six small photos of the two of you during quarantine. One of them was from a private TikTok that you’d made together. The others were from various scenes, from the grocery stores, Artemis’s pool, and even one from Silena’s apartment. In the center of all of the sides was a little black box, with a similar top. Artemis snatched it before you could open it. 

“Hey!” you complained. “What was that?” 

“You’ll see,” Artemis said, as she sidled up next to you. She pulled the lid open to reveal... a small, shiny, silver ring. 

“Is that...” You brought a hand up to your mouth. “Wait...” 

“Yeah,” Artemis said, all of a sudden sounding shy. “I know, we’ve only been official for, like, six months, but I’ve known you for more than half of my life, and I don’t know if it’s still too early to say I love you because I’ve technically loved you since I was 18... and maybe it’s still too early for us to get married but I don’t really even know, I just... consider this a promise ring? I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and if you’ll have me, let’s get married.” She laughed weakly, “After Silena and Annabeth get their wedding, first, of course.” 

You gaped at her, tears pooling at the corners of your eyes, and she stared back, her happy expression twisting into one of concern. 

"Oh my god, sorry, was it too early? Sorry, I didn't mean to—" 

"No, no, no! My gods, we cry too much," You exclaimed while laughing and grabbing her free hand. "No, this was perfect, Arti, I—" You took a deep breath. "I've loved you for a long time, too." You carefully placed the picture box to your side before pulling her onto your lap and planting a messy kiss onto her lips. "It's perfect, Artemis, thank you." 

"And for the record... I would love to marry you." 

**_October, 2020._ **

“Zoe, if Biden doesn’t win, I want to move to New Zealand.” 

“New Zealand?” 

“Yeah.” Artemis nodded seriously, showing you a picture of New Zealand on her phone. “Look how beautiful it is there. Plus, they have a female prime minister that actually knows what the hell she’s doing.” She turned around from the position she was in, lying on your lap to look up at you. “What about you? Where would you move to?” 

“New Zealand,” you said, without skipping a beat. “Though they have bad internet.” 

Her eyebrows raised. “Oh. You, too?” 

You grinned back at her. “Don’t you remember that conversation we had? You asked me a similar question.” 

“Oh!” Artemis’s eyes widened in recognition. “Oh yeah! You said something like, the moon, and then...” 

“...yeah?” You wanted to see if she remembered. “What else?” 

“You said you just wanted to be with the people you loved...” Artemis was growing misty-eyed and you were a little thrown off, not knowing what to say. 

“I”m so sorry, Arti,” you immediately reached for the tissues on the coffee table, dabbing at her eyes. “I didn’t mean to make you cry...” 

“Don’t worry, like you’ve said before, the two of us cry too much,” Artemis said, still sniffling. “You’d really go anywhere I wanted to go? Just to be with me?” 

“Yeah,” you said softly, with no hesitation at all. “New Zealand, New York, Dubai, Singapore, Atlantis, the moon... I promise, anywhere, just to be with you.” 

You kissed her softly, cupping her jaw in your hands. 

“I’ll go anywhere you go, anywhere you want me.” 

**_\--- Thalia’s Nineteenth Interlude ---_ **

“HOLY SHIT, ZOE, BIDEN’S PRESIDENT-ELECT!” 

“I KNOW RIGHT? KAMALA AS VP, OHMIGODS!”

“Well, 2020 was shit, but at least this is some good news.” 

“I bet Reyna had a field day about this.” 

“You bet right. How are you and Hylla anyway? I was thinking about inviting her to my birthday, but I don’t want you to be too uncomfortable.” 

“It’s fine, thanks for considering that though. We haven’t really talked much, but I doubt we’ll start fighting or anything.” 

“Okay, but will Artemis be cool with it?”

“I think she’ll be fine.”

“I don’t know, you guys just started _officially_ dating though, didn’t you?” 

“We’ve been official since, like, last December, Thalia.” 

“December— WHAT? HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS?!” 

“Probably because you’re always too busy sucking face with Reyna to actually pay attention to me.” 

**_December, 2020._ **

“Merry Christmas, babe,” Artemis greeted you, as you woke. You blinked drowsily at her words, feeling her lips peck a trail up your back, her arms wrapping around your bare body. 

“It’s too early,” you mumbled, tugging the covers up and burying your face under them. Your breath hitched when you felt her fingertips trace up your ribs and— 

“Oh,” you breathed, as she ran her fingers over your chest, while her light pecks turned into little bites along your shoulder. “Arti, it’s _too_ early—“ 

“Shh...” your girlfriend hushed you, as you squirmed under her touch. As her left hand continued with her mini-massage, you felt your breath hitch as her right hand drifted further down south, brushing against your stomach, to your hip, and... 

Skipping right over the spot where you’d wanted her to be. 

You blinked blearily as her hand skipped to your lower thigh, but then, she started roaming upward toward the pulse between your legs. When her fingers dragged along the area right below her hips, you sighed, because finally, she was going to... 

“You thought it was going to be that easy?” Artemis’s low chuckle sent a shudder through your body, as she skipped over the area a second time. 

You groaned, tilting your head to the side to look at her from the side of your eyes. “Stop being a tease, Artemis. You did _not_ wake me up just to tease me.” 

“Not quite, but I _do_ like seeing you all horny and desperate.” You stuttered out “gods” when her finger rubbed gently for a moment against your most sensitive and whined when she pulled away a moment later. 

“Come _on_ ,” you started to say, but your words were drowned out by your own loud moan when she finally stopped the teasing. The heat was gathering in your lower stomach now, as your hands gripped whatever you could find for stability: your left hand clenched the bed sheet underneath you, and your right hand gripped Artemis’s left arm. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Artemis murmured, as her lips continue their assault on your neck. “I could write dozens of songs about just this moment. How you look, how you taste, how you smell. How you react to every.” She pinched you at that, making your entire body jerk at it. “Single.” _Another pinch._ “Little.” _Another pinch._ “Touch.” 

You closed your eyes at the growing sense of arousal between your thighs, and all you could hear were breathy moans drifting through the room. Her left arm eventually climbed up to your neck, pressing just slightly against the sides of your neck, and you breathed heavily, gasping at the sudden tightening around your neck. All you could comprehend were the ragged, broken moans filling the room. 

_Gods, was that what she was making you sound like?_

It felt like you were climbing higher and higher, the coil in you winding tighter than you’d ever thought to be possible. She kissed your shoulder, murmuring sweet nothings into your ear. It all blended into a long dull buzz in your head, but you caught snippets of what she was saying. 

_Beautiful. Love you. Come for me._

And with another swift flick of her fingers, you found yourself pushing back against your lover, crying out as a tidal wave of ecstasy crashed over you. 

This was it. This was how your world was going to end, with you on your side and your fingers intertwined with hers, and her teeth on your neck and her hands between your thighs. But frankly, if the end of the world felt like this, you wouldn’t have minded. In fact, you probably would have wanted the world to end again, and again, and again. 

“So gorgeous,” Artemis murmured, as you shuddered around her fingers. You felt like you were drifting, somewhere on cloud nine or something, until the pleasure started to recede. Thankfully, her hand pulled away once you started jerking more violently at the slight overstimulation, and you sighed in relief as you took a deep, full breath. It only took a moment to take a deep breath, but you closed your half-lidded eyes, already feeling much more grounded. 

“You’re not done yet.” 

Artemis’s husky voice caused you to snap your eyes open, and before you could even comprehend what was happening, you were being flipped onto your back, and she was drawing your lips close and kissing you. Her tongue drove into your mouth, taking command of the ship, and you surrendered without a fight. You wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. 

Nonetheless, you were still breathless from the previous act, and thus, you broke the kiss first, puffing short, painful breaths while she gazed down at you, giving you a small, crooked smirk. 

“You look lovely,” she teased, “but you look even lovelier when you’re squirming and begging.” You felt lightheaded, and you were sure that your face was probably flushing a _very_ lovely shade of maroon right now. 

“Shut up, Arti,” you complained. “Can you _not_ tease for once?” 

She didn’t reply. Instead, she pressed down on you again, lips trailing down from your neck. She planted several kisses softly along your collar and that made you feel all warm and giddy inside, but once she began nipping with her teeth, you felt heat pool between your thighs again. 

"Come on," you whined, as she pulled back again. 

"I didn't hear a please." 

" _Please_." 

"Please what?" 

"I— please _fuck me_ , Artemis," you shuddered at her fingers ghosted around your hips. "Please _stop your fucking teasing_." 

She smiled at the desperation in your voice, and slowly— oh, so, _fucking_ slowly— she made her way down, to your chest, gently flicking her tongue across the tips of your breasts and smiling at the way you squirmed, because it was always just so _sensitive_ for you. 

It took forever, but when she finally arrived at the place you’d wanted her to be at, you cried out shakily, letting loose a string of half-moaned cusses that probably sounded like gibberish to her. Nonetheless, she just smiled through your aroused haze, and drove her fingers into you, curling the way you liked. Her tongue _that_ swirl-and-suck thing, and you couldn’t help but grip her hair, grinding yourself onto her to seek relief from the heat. 

The second wave of euphoria crashed into you unexpectedly, and you let out the filthiest, most ragged moan you’d ever heard from yourself, as she continued to pull more spasms out of your body. It went on like that for a while, her fingers pressing against that sweet spot in you, her tongue sucking harshly on your clit, and you just kept falling, kept shivering, kept jerking and crying out under her mouth. And even with tears pricking at the corners of your eyes, she continued. 

It was almost too much. _Almost_. Actually, it was probably too much, but you loved it. You loved her, and you loved the way she pushed you to your limits, and you loved that she knew you enough to test the boundaries. You loved the way she took everything you had to give and everything beyond what you thought you could give. She really did know you best; she knew exactly what you needed, and exactly what you wanted. Just as expected, the overstimulation was definitely beginning to become painful, but there was another coil in your stomach that was waiting for release, and you didn’t want to let go of it. 

And so you let her drive you on, keeping your legs opened, even though everything was sore. You laid spread eagle, hands gripping the pale, silver sheets that you laid atop. The covers that you’d previously been under had been knocked to the ground by your spasmodic kicking. 

Looking down for a moment, your eyes met, and you saw how beautiful she looked, how dark her blue eyes looked, gazing up at you and clouded with lust and something that looked like admiration, love, concern, friendliness, all in one. You wished you could take a photo or something, or maybe paint it; you wanted to do something that could capture this moment and store it away forever. Alas, you were no artist, so you settled with just keeping your eyes on her. 

You felt like a god again. Maybe Thalia was right; maybe this was what all the others had seen, this look of love and longing that Artemis had given you. Maybe Hylla was right; maybe it really _was_ obvious that Artemis had loved you, too. 

Maybe you really were meant for Artemis, and maybe she really was meant for you. 

That was the last thought that passed through your head before the tension became too much, and you felt your entire body stiffen as the coil in your stomach snapped. 

It was all so much. You felt hypersensitive, hyperaware of everything little thing that Artemis was doing to your body. Every time her fingers curled, you cried out something, her name, a cuss, something, you weren’t sure anymore; every time her tongue met your skin, your hips jerked violently as you whimpered. 

Your lungs were burning, and your cheeks felt like they were on fire. You could feel yourself writhing under Artemis’s touch, but you didn’t know how to stop it. Everything was just so much, yet it felt so good, and you felt so weightless. There was so much pleasure, so much pain, and then, you were falling and falling, and there was a... 

_“I love you so much, Zoe.”_

Darkness.

**_One Minute Before 2021._ **

“Zoe, it’s almost 2021,” Artemis said, as your noses bumped against each other. The two of you were at her penthouse in NYC, with a bunch of your friends and family, waiting for the countdown to the new year to begin. 

“I know right?” You closed your eyes, murmuring into her warmth. “We’re known each other for, what, fifteen years now?” 

“Sixteen.” 

“Sixteen? Wow. It feels like only yesterday when you threw your bat at me and broke my nose.“

“Ah, yes, fun times,” Artemis said dryly, before promptly bursting out into laughter. “Your nose is still a little crooked, you know.” 

You frowned. “Wow, thanks for dragging my self-esteem down.” 

“Well, I think you already know I love everything about you,” Artemis said softly, eyes twinkling under the holiday lights that were strung up around the house. “Including your slightly crooked nose. I think it’s cute.” 

“Get a room, you two!” Leo’s voice piped up from next to the TV. Glancing over, you saw your younger sister, Calypso, give you an apologetic smile while shushing her boyfriend. 

“Shut up, Leo,” You groaned, blushing and hiding your face into her neck. “Just because you’re dating my sister now doesn’t mean that I won’t hurt you.” 

“Ten!” Percy’s voice cut into the conservation as the countdown began. Piper cackled at Percy’s voice crack, and Percy looked away a little embarrassed. 

“Nine!” Calypso re-straightened Leo’s mini-party hat, while Piper smacked Jason’s ass, causing her blonde boyfriend’s face to burst into a bright red. You laughed at that. 

“Eight!” You saw Artemis’s parents holding each other, swaying slightly by the kitchen counter. Her dad caught your eye and flashed you a quick wink and you smiled back. Mr. Theos had always been more a father to you than your own father had been anyway. 

“Seven!” Thalia and Reyna whispered excitedly to each other from the corner of the sofa they were huddled at. You caught snippets of their conversation, and they were talking about visiting Bora Bora, or something. 

“Six!” Drew shifted slightly, and you saw Connor's soft smile as he watched her from where he was sitting, right next to her. The two had just started dating two months ago, but you could see that they were already deep in with each other. The smile that Drew gave him when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder was brilliant, and you found yourself smiling, too. 

“Five!” Bianca, Nico, and Will stood in the corner of the room, counting down enthusiastically. Will had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, and Bianca was literally feeding her younger brother cake. You smiled even wider at the sweetness in their gestures, at the way Bianca and Will practically forced Nico to eat more, even though he said he wasn't hungry. 

“Four!” Silena and Charles were sitting on the stairs, wrapped in each other's arms and wearing matching sweaters that were similar to the ones they'd worn during Christmas. You could see the love they shared in the way they whispered words to each other. On Silena's finger, you saw the glint of her new engagement ring. 2020 was one crazy year, but you were happy that your two best friends had come out of it with each other. 

“Three!” turning back to watch the person you were cuddling with, you saw that Artemis was staring into your eyes, looking at you like you were the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. Both of you had abandoned counting now. 

“Two!” Slowly, the two of you were leaning in, and you could smell her usual grape gum, still lingering despite the cake and food the two of you'd shared earlier. 

“One!” Artemis’s hand snaked around behind your neck, and suddenly, your mouths were crashing together in a messy New Year’s kiss. It was intense, alright, but you loved how her lips felt, moving against yours. 

It felt warm. It felt familiar. It felt _right_.

“Happy New Year!“ Leo’s screech of joy topped all of the other people’s cheers, and confetti popped all over the room from Leo’s confetti gun. 

After the cheers died down, the two of you finally pulled away from each other, and you caught sight of Artemis’s half-lidded eyes. She blinked for a moment, as if coming to her senses, and crushed you in a hug. 

“Happy new year!” She laughed giddily, bringing a smile to your face. “It’s 2021!” 

You didn’t reply, just burrowed yourself into her arms again. The two of you didn’t need to exchange words anymore. The unsaid “I love you” drifted easily in the air between the two of you. So you cuddled with her, on the sofa, with your friends surrounding you. This was where you belonged. 

Until Leo’s voice cut into the moment of brief peace, and you felt a pillow thrown your way with a remark of “Get a room you two! I’m going to throw up at how lovey-dovey you guys are.” 

“Leo, I’m going to _murder_ you, and not even _Calypso_ will be able to stop me.” 

**_\--- Thalia’s Final Interlude---_ **

“Zoe, I just wanted to ask something.” 

“Yeah? What’s up, Thals?” 

“Are you happy?” 

“Am I... happy?” 

“Yeah. Are you happy? Because I’ve seen your ups and downs, and even though we bicker like enemy captains on a soccer field, you’re still one of my best friends. And I really do want you to be happy.” 

“I... yeah, Thals. I think I’m happy.” 

“Okay, that was kind of a rhetorical question, but that’s what I thought.” 

“Wait, what? What was the point of giving me that mini-heart attack then?” 

“Just double-checking, you know, before I make my next comment. I was pretty sure I knew what your answer was, but then again, you change like the weather, so it’s better to be safe.” 

“Bruh.” 

“For what it’s worth, Zoe, you look happy.” 

“Is that what you were going to say?” 

“Yeah. That, and that happiness looks good on you.” 

“Really.” 

“Yeah. Really. It really does.” 

**_\--- The Final Show ---_ **

“And that was the final song!” You heard your best friend say into her mic as she pumped her fist into the air. You stood watching from the side of the backstage. 

“Noooo!” The crowd moaned in unison. Soon enough, a chant started up of “One more song! One more song!” 

You saw Artemis catch your eye as she turned around for a moment, before sighing in defeat. Nonetheless, she still had a genuine smile on her face. 

“Alright,” she whispered. Turning toward Percy, who was sitting on a stool on the right side of the stage, she said, “Let’s do _Beautiful Stranger_ one more time.” She turned around a little more, catching your eyes. “For Zoe.” _For you._

The crowd’s reaction was stunned silence. Then, almost immediately, there was a collection of gasps and soft chatters of “Wait, WHAT?! Who’s _Zoe_?” as the soft strumming of Percy’s guitar filled the arena. 

You smiled at the audience's reaction. Honestly, it was a miracle that people hadn't found out about you and Artemis's relationship. You figured you had to thank the whole 2020-quarantine for that. 

**_Your eyes, so soft, like cocoa cream_ **

**_Sour apple baby, but you taste so sweet_ **

**_You got hips like Jagger and two left feet_ **

**_And I wonder if you’d like to meet_ **

“SHE HAS BROWN EYES?!” someone in the crowd called out loudly, causing Artemis to chuckle. 

“Yeah,” you could see the corner of her lips curl up into a smile. “I wish I could change the lyrics back to what I’d originally written about her eyes. They’re kind of mesmerizing.” 

_You’re mesmerizing._

You felt someone step toward you, and looking over your shoulder, you caught Annabeth watching Artemis with a small smile on her face. 

“You know this song was originally written about you, right?” she asked. 

Turning your attention back to the girl on the stage, you responded, “I figured. Thalia said something similar.” 

**_Your voice is velvet through a telephone_ **

**_You can come to mine, but both my roommates are home_ **

**_Think I know a bar where they would leave us alone_ **

**_And I wonder if you’d take it slow_ **

“Hey, hey!” Will’s hushed voice jerked your attention away from Artemis again. You looked up in surprise as he shoved a pride flag into your hands. He was wearing a white shirt and had a rainbow painted directly on his cheek. On his other cheek was a sticker with the word “PRIDE” in fading rainbow colors. 

“What’s this for?” You asked curiously, as you unfolded the rainbow-colored flag. 

“Preparations,” Will replied mysteriously as you eyed him warily. He showed his other hand, which had a small packet of stickers. “Can I?” 

“Um... sure?” 

“Which one?” 

“Any.”

He peeled off a small rainbow sticker and stuck it to your left cheek. “It matches the rainbow on your shirt.” 

“Thanks?”

“Don’t thank me. Once Nico hits those drums, just...” As if on cue, Nico brought his drumsticks down onto the drums, and Will pushed you forward from the side of the stage. 

“Wait, what are you—” 

“Don’t freak out, just hold up the flag so she can come to get it. I can’t believe she threw the other flag she had into the audience. That was our last bisexual flag, she’s lucky we even had a rainbow backup. Anyway, I need to get the cameras with Pipes.” 

“Um, okay.” 

**_Oh, we’re dancin’ in my livin’ room_ **

**_And up come my fists_ **

**_And I say I’m only playing, but_ **

**_The truth is this_ **

Holding up the flag, you waved it a bit, catching Artemis’s attention. She drifted over, taking the flag from your hands. 

“Thanks, babe,” she says away from the mic, and even though she’s been calling you pet names for the past few months, you still feel yourself flush at her words. 

“You’re welcome.” 

“I like your sticker.” 

“Thanks. I like _you_.”

Artemis smiled widely at that, before gathering up the flag in one hand. Then, she was turning back and stalking toward the edge of the stage front. 

**_That I’ve never seen a mouth that I would kill to kiss_ **

**_And I’m terrified, but I can’t resist_ **

In one swift movement, she unfurled the flag, raising it high with both hands. The crowd roared at her boldness, and you could hear Piper’s vocals in the background. 

“Thank you, New York, for having me!” Artemis grinned joyfully. The people cheered back. “Thank you, fans, for supporting me! You’re the BEST! I LOVE YOU ALL!” Artemis laughed when the audience responded with enthusiastic _I love you's_ back. 

“And a special thanks,” the crowd fell quiet, straining still to hear Artemis’s mic'd up words, “to the girl who’s been beside me since the start.” Even though she wasn’t looking in your direction, you felt the weight of her words when she whispered, “Thank you, Zoe.” 

Sparkling, rainbow color confetti fell from above when Nico kicked the bass beat to life again, and the crowd’s cheers grew louder. Further down the stage, you saw Jason turning up the volume on his keyboard and his hands hopping across the keys, turning the originally mellow background music into something more lively and upbeat. 

**_And I said_ **

**_Beautiful stranger, here you are in my arms and I know_ **

**_That beautiful strangers only come along to do me wrong_ **

For all of your life, you’d just wanted to settle down somewhere in some small town or something, with someone you loved. But now, you were starting to see the beauty in what Artemis did, and why she loved what she loved so much. The songs, the shows, the meet-and-greets. It was never-ending, always changing. It was complete chaos and confusion, but a wholly beautiful one. 

_It was so beautiful._

Even from where you stood, you could see how entranced those in the audience were. People were swaying and singing along to the lyrics of the song, and you could see some people with shimmering cheeks as if they had tears on their faces. 

This was what Artemis had been looking for, you realized. Not the fame, the money, the perks of being an A-list singer. No, she wanted to touch people’s emotions, to tell her own story and tap into their hearts. 

And Artemis, with her hair down and a little tangled, lips moving enticingly as she sang, looking a little disheveled from all of the dancing and singing, and silver microphone in one hand and pride flag in the other— she was beautiful. You were definitely gaping at the power in her voice and the softness in her lyrics. 

How could you _not_ have fallen in love with her? 

You hadn’t stood a chance, even if you’d wanted to resist. 

**_And I hope_ **

**_Beautiful stranger, here you are in my arms_ **

**_But I think it’s finally, finally, finally, finally, finally safe..._ **

**_For me to fall_ **

All of a sudden, Artemis appeared in front of you, holding a hand out for you to join her. You saw the joy and hesitation in her eyes, and you hesitated as well. 

Were the two of you really ready for all of this? 

A soft nudge from Annabeth brought you back to reality. “Go on,” the blonde woman said, placing a hand on your shoulder. “It's now or never, right?” 

“...now or never.” You repeated, turning to gaze at Artemis again. “So be it.” You extended your hand out to reach her, and before you even knew what was happening, she pulled you onto the stage as she sang into the next part. 

**_And I said_ **

**_Beautiful stranger, here you are in my arms and I know_ **

**_That beautiful strangers only come along to do me wrong_ **

The crowd was cheering so loudly now you were sure your eardrums would pop, but you didn’t care. Not when Artemis was wrapping an arm around your waist and swaying the two of you gently to the beat. There might have been thousands of people in the stadium, but it didn’t feel that way. It felt like it was just the two of you. 

Leo must’ve been in the mood because as soon as Nico let up a bit on the drums, the lights in the stadium dimmed as the song began to slow. You blinked once, and you didn’t even notice how or when, but the people in the crowd had turned on their flashes and were waving their phones side-to-side as you and Artemis swayed. 

You blinked again, and it was like you and Artemis were all alone. It wasn’t a stadium full of people anymore; it was just you, Artemis, the music. Her eyes, under the dimmed light, shone a beautiful shade of navy blue, and it reminded you of the nights the two of you had spent stargazing together. There were butterflies in your stomach, a whole bunch of them, and you felt like you were back in high school again, thinking about all that you and Artemis could be. But this time you knew things were different because now, you knew that she loved you back. 

It had finally come full circle. Years of pining, years of hurt. She was really here, and you were really with her. 

_If this wasn't love... I don’t know what else it could be._

**_And I hope_ **

**_Beautiful stranger, here you are in my arms_ **

**_But I think it’s finally, finally, finally, finally, finally safe..._ **

**_For me to fall_ **

She twirled you around once more, pride flag still in one hand, earning a soft collection of “awws” from the audience. You laughed at the sweet gesture. As the music began to die out with Nico’s drumming still pulsing softly, you saw her pull her microphone away from her lips and you found yourself staring at her lips. She wrapped the flag around you, pulling you close. 

Five years. It really took five years of distance and divergence and heartache for you to find each other again. You wonder, if you’d made some other choices— maybe if you’d gone to New York with her, or if you’d never met Hylla, or if you’d taken the offer to visit, or if you’d been a little braver— that this would have been an easier journey. 

Perhaps. But you wouldn’t have asked for it any other way. 

You didn’t care anymore about the past. It was gone with the wind. All you had was _now_ , and you promised yourself, then and there, that you wouldn’t let Artemis go. 

_Not again. Never again._

You turned around, winding your arm around her back of her neck, and pulled her into a kiss. 

It was sweet. Gentle. Soft. Filled with stories and words that were yet to be explored, and the way her hand wrapped around your waist promised a lifetime of happiness. 

A loud whistle pierced the moment, and cheers of approval rang out, reminding you that you’d just kissed your best friend— no, your _girlfriend_ — in front of thousands of people. 

“I can’t believe we made it this far,” you said, the tip of your nose just brushing against hers. “I can’t believe...” Your throat clogged up, and you sniffled, settling for different words instead. “I love you,” you murmured. “I’ve loved you so much, for so long.” 

Another collection of “aww” brought your attention to the fact that the microphone wasn’t as far as you thought it was. In fact, Artemis was holding it only a couple of inches away from the two of your faces, meaning... 

“Oh, gods, I said that into the mic.” You could feel your ears burning as boisterous laughter arose in the audience. Nonetheless, her hand brushed against your jaw, and her thumb smoothed away a stray tear that had rolled down your cheek. 

“Yes, you did.” Artemis laughed at your reaction, pulling you in for another kiss and letting her hand with the microphone fall to her side. “And I love you, too, Zoe.” 

She brought up her microphone closer, nearly touching them to her lips as she sang the last line of the song. Your tears came again because maybe, the two of you would really end up with a happy ending. Maybe, just maybe...

**_I think I’m finally, finally, finally, finally…_ **

**_Home._ **

**Author's Note:**

> YOU SHOULD JOIN OUR ZARTEMIS DISCORD!!!--> https://discord.gg/32zGPg3yc8  
> Also here's my Spotify playlist that goes along with every scene in this piece! --> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/092lfhpKOr4C6gcYQdpKFl?si=5MlpAaVjSE2UrtMwimyOag


End file.
